


Тюремное танго

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред сидит - это проблема. Дженсен сидит - это тоже проблема. Марк Пеллегрно сидит - и вот тут уже начинаются по-настоящему серьезные неприятности.<br/>Предупреждение: нонкон.<br/>Примечание:<br/>1. В подарок на ДР моей кинк-соулмэйт Альменарочке. Всё для тебя.<br/>2. Обоснуй скончался, не приходя в сознание. Не пытайтесь откапывать его здесь. Пусть покоится с миром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тюремное танго

Джаред всегда легко заводил друзей. По статистике, четвертая часть всех тюремных изнасилований происходит в камере предварительного заключения, где чистенькие джентльмены с Уолл-стрит, обвиняемые в растрате казенных миллионов, оказываются бок о бок с обдолбанными латиносами, арестованными за пьяную драку в баре. Джареда взяли не с Уолл-стрит, но и не из наркоманского притона - его арестовали в мотеле, откуда он уже собирался съезжать и где имел глупость расплатиться одной из тех проклятых кредиток. Доблестная полиция штата Техас среагировала молниеносно - кто бы мог подумать. И вот он сидит на узкой тюремной скамье, зажатый между здоровяком с волосатой грудью и иссиня-чёрным негром, покрытым татуировками от шеи до пупка. И здоровяк очень, очень нехорошо на него поглядывает.  
Но Джаред всегда легко заводил друзей. Поэтому не особенно удивился, когда в ответ на его умоляющий взгляд негр хмыкнул, повернулся к волосатому громиле и лениво поинтересовался, не хочет ли тот прогуляться в другой конец камеры. Громила, к изумлению Джареда, молча подчинился. Похоже, в камере предварительного заключения существовали свои законы, и негр обладал здесь определённой властью. Джаред пока очень смутно понимал, как всё это работает. Он сидел в первый раз.  
Негра звали Малик. Представляясь, он пожал Джареду руку, и Джаред решил, что это хороший знак. Тому, кому собираются в ближайшее время засунуть в задницу свой член, руку не пожимают.  
Малик стал его другом. Он был рецидивистом с пятнадцатилетним стажем, и за три недели, которые длился суд, успел многое рассказать Джареду. Но самый важный, самый ценный совет Джаред получил от него в тот самый первый день.  
\- Запомни, - сказал Малик. - Никому, никогда, ни за что не позволяй называть себя сучкой, принцессой или цыпочкой. Малыш, детка, - тоже хреново, но хуже всего - "сучка". Если тебя так назвали, и это кто-то услышал, у тебя два выхода: или набить морду козлу прямо там, не сходя с места, или дождаться ночи и ткнуть ему в горло заточку. Или так, или так, малыш, иначе тебе кранты.  
\- Малыш, значит, - пробормотал Джаред, с трудом выдавливая улыбку. - И что мне, сейчас с тобой драться или дождаться ночи?  
Малик захохотал, обнажая розовое нёбо, и треснул его по спине так, что Джаред чуть не свалился со скамьи.  
\- Сечёшь, брат! В тюряге не пропадёшь. Теперь я за тебя спокоен.  
Он говорил так, словно срок Джареда был уже делом решенным. К сожалению, так оно и было. Джаред немного похимичил с кредитными карточками, но был в этом деле новичком и быстро попался. На его беду, буквально за пару месяцев до того в сенате приняли поправку к криминальному кодексу штата Техас, ужесточающую наказание за мошенничество в кредитно-банковской сфере. И хотя Джаред не обворовывал вкладчиков на миллионы долларов, а всего лишь стянул с чужих кредиток жалкую пару тысяч, его процесс решили сделать показательным. Адвокат, назначенный судом, распинался так, словно перепутал свою миссию с миссией прокурора - Джареда так и подмывало подёргать его за рукав и спросить, какого хрена он вообще добивается. Этот "защитник" даже и не пытался отрицать, что обвинительный приговор - дело решенное, и вопрос только в сроке, который Джаред получит. Адвокат уговаривал его пойти на мировую, и после трёхнедельного прессинга, после жизни в вонючей, битком набитой камере Джаред сдался. Он получил пять лет в исправительной тюрьме "Барсучья нора", находившейся немного южнее Остина, в трёхстах милях от границы с Мексикой.  
\- Удачи, парень, - сказал ему на прощанье Малик и хлопнул по плечу.  
Дверь камеры предварительного содержания открылась перед Джаредом - а дверь на свободу закрылась, как казалось Джареду, навсегда. Господи боже, пять лет. Несчастные шесть тысяч, и целых пять лет.  
Он старался не паниковать. "Барсучья нора" хотя и относилась к исправительным заведениям строгого режима, но входила в число образцовых тюрем и считалась чуть ли не лучшей в южных штатах. Там было чисто, охрана строго следила за дисциплиной, а права человека соблюдались не только на словах, но и на деле. Так расписывал Джареду его новое "обиталище" адвокат, когда уговаривал признать свою вину. И Джаред поверил. Он мало что видел в жизни за свои неполные двадцать три, легко верил людям и легко сходился с ними. Иногда они подставляли его, но чаще всего ему удавалось выкрутиться. В общем и целом его небогатый жизненный опыт свидетельствовал, что, хотя люди бывают порядочными сволочами, тех, с кем можно договориться, среди них больше, чем тех, с которыми нельзя. Мама говорила, что всё дело в его врождённом обаянии, но сейчас, разглядывая потрескавшуюся землю саванны в зарешеченное окошко полицейского фургона, Джаред думал, что она сильно преувеличивала.  
Впрочем, тюрьма на первый взгляд действительно не ужасала. То есть Джаред, конечно, ошалел от всего происходящего, и был несколько пришиблен ощущением, что всё это не с ним, что он просто спит. Поэтому он двигался и реагировал немного заторможено, но это же не дало ему удариться в истерику, когда в смотровой ему приказали раздеться догола и встать лицом к столу, оперевшись о столешницу и раздвинув ноги. Холодная рука в резиновой перчатке втиснула два пальца ему в задницу, равнодушно пошуровала там и убралась, после чего такой же равнодушный голос велел одеваться. Джаред натянул подрагивающими руками тюремную униформу: голубую футболку с длинными рукавами, синюю безрукавку поверх неё и такие же штаны. Ему всунули в руки стопку постельного белья и чего-то еще, кажется, там был флакончик шампуня и мыло. Джаред боялся, что сейчас его поведут брить голову, но адвокат, похоже, не совсем соврал о правах человека: на волосы Джареда никто покушаться не стал. Его и ещё троих заключенных, прибывших с ним вместе, подвели к большой железной двери и вывели в тюремный двор.  
Вернее, как понял Джаред через мгновение, это был не сам двор, а узкий проход между двором и основным тюремным блоком, отделенный металлической сеткой. Заключенных во дворе было десятка четыре, они бродили, разговаривали, сидели на длинных скамьях, даже играли в волейбол. Но всё изменилось, как только открылась дверь. Кто-то заорал: "Эй, свежачок!" В мгновение ока сетка оказалась облеплена скалящимися, ухмыляющимися, улюлюкающими и подмигивающими небритыми рожами. Они хватались за ограждение, как обезьяны в зоопарке, орали, матерились, хохотали, тыча в отверстия сетки средние пальцы. Кто-то за спиной Джареда крикнул: "Эй, принцесса, поцелуй меня в хер!", и Джаред застыл, но потом твёрдо сказал себе: это не мне. Нас же четверо тут, с чего я взял, что это он именно мне? Надо просто делать вид, что всё в порядке, и идти спокойно. Просто идти спокойно.  
"Самое главное - не показывай страха, - сказал ему Малик в один из последних дней. - Они как бешеные собаки. Если поймут, что боишься, накинутся и разорвут. Не дай им учуять твой страх. Но и в глаза не смотри, они решат, что ты бросаешь им вызов".  
"Я не боюсь", - сказал себе Джаред и пошёл вперёд, не дожидаясь окрика конвоира. Кровь била у него в ушах так гулко, что он почти не слышал за ней ора заключенных. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, - смотри только вперед, не оглядывайся, чёрт тебя возьми! - но боковым зрением всё равно уловил чей-то взгляд, от которого спину ему продрало ознобом. Он споткнулся, и улюлюканье за спиной превратилось в настоящий рёв. Джаред выровнял шаг, и, с трудом заставляя себя не перейти на бег, закончил этот адский путь через мост между нормальной жизнью и той, которая его теперь ждала.  
\- Заключённый Падалеки? Камера тридцать два, - сказал чей-то голос, и Джареда куда-то повели. Снова железная дверь, а за ней, слава богу, не оскаленные рожи, а вполне нормальное, даже приветливое лицо охранника. Он заметил выражение на лице Джареда и подмигнул ему:  
\- Что, парень, в первый раз у нас?  
Джаред с трудом кивнул.  
\- Расслабься, привыкнешь. Все привыкают. Пошли. - Они сделали несколько шагов по коридору, и когда отдалились от решетки и других охранников, мужчина сказал: - Меня зовут О'Грейди. Офицер О'Грейди для тебя, или просто босс. Если разживешься лишней сотней баксов, смогу сделать для тебя что-нибудь - ну там, телефонный звонок вне очереди, любовное письмецо подружке, сам понимаешь.  
\- Сп-пасибо, - выдавил Джаред и, подумав, добавил: - Босс.  
О'Грейди посмотрел на него одобрительно.  
\- Не бзди. С тобой всё будет хорошо. Тебя назначили в тридцать вторую, твой сокамерник отличный парень. Освоишься.  
Он говорил так дружелюбно, что Джаред в самом деле немного расслабился и рискнул осмотреться. Тюремный блок, вопреки его ожиданиям, не пустовал - около сотни заключенных свободно ходили между камерами, тремя ярусами располагавшимися по периметру огромного помещения. Значит, прогулка во дворе не была принудительной - хочешь, гуляй, хочешь, читай книжку у себя на койке или ходи "в гости" к "соседям". В самом деле, можно жить.  
\- А вот и твои апартаменты, - О'Грейди остановился и постучал дубинкой по решетке. - Мюррей, принимай новенького.  
Парень - не громила и не негр, слава богу, - сидевший на нижней койке, живо вскочил и запричитал:  
\- Но босс, мы же договаривались! Вы ведь обещали никого не подселять ко мне до следующего...  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, Чад, прибыла партия свежачков вне очереди. Но он ничего, нормальный парень. Вы поладите, - О'Грейди снова подмигнул, то ли Джареду, то ли Чаду, и, закинув дубинку на плечо, вразвалочку пошёл назад по коридору.  
Чад проводил его хмурым взглядом. Потом посмотрел на Джареда, неловко топчущегося на пороге. Джаред неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Привет... Чад?  
\- Чад Майкл, - буркнул тот. - Но так и быть, для тебя просто Чад.  
\- Рад знакомству. А я Джаред, Джаред Падалеки, - Джаред улыбнулся шире, и Чада чуть-чуть оттаял и хлопнул ладонью по койке  
\- Устраивайся. Чего уж теперь, - проворчал он, но уже без явного недовольства, и Джаред рискнул спросить:  
\- А что, ты сидел здесь один?  
\- Ага. Отстегнул этому гаду пять сотен, чтобы хоть до конца месяца пожить без соседей. Только на прошлой неделе это было! Нет же, сволочь, он наверняка знал, что пришлют свежачок.  
\- Вряд ли. На прошлой неделе я ещё сам не знал, что окажусь здесь.  
\- За что взяли?  
\- За кредитки, - признался Джаред. Здесь, в этих стенах, среди этих горилл, его статья казалась какой-то почти неприличной. - Дали пять лет.  
\- А я за ограбление, - поделился Чад. - Полез спьяну, думал, это мини-маркет, а оказалось, что ночная аптека. Влепили мне ещё и дополнительную статью по наркоте. Дали десятку.  
\- Ого...  
\- Да ничего, я четыре года уже отмотал. Почти половина, - жизнерадостно сказал Чад. - Ты есть хочешь? Сейчас на обед позвонят, пошли, надо очередь успеть занять.  
Вот так они и подружились - сразу. Наверное, мама Джареда всё-таки была права.  
Столовая располагалась в нижнем ярусе, отделенная от блока камер длинным коридором. Пока они шли по нему, Чад показал Джареду душевую, прачечную, библиотеку и даже спортзал. "Там тренажёры, - пояснил он, - но туда пускают только за примерное поведение, ну и за очень нехилые бабки".  
Столовая оказалась почти так же огромна, как блок с камерами. Окинув её взглядом, Джаред прикинул, что в тюрьма рассчитана где-то на четыреста заключенных. Сейчас, правда, народу тут было не очень много, но у металлической стойки, отдалёно напоминающей барную, уже успела выстроиться очередь.  
\- Если прийти к звонку, всё мясо разберут, да и суп остынет, - сообщил Чад, когда они получили свои порции и пристроились за шестиместным столом в дальнем углу.  
Джареду не хотелось есть, но в тарелку он посмотрел, просто из любопытства. На обед было жаркое с гарниром из зеленого горошка. Выглядело неплохо и пахло тоже вполне ничего. Запивать всё это предлагалось кофе из автомата. Таких автоматов на весь зал было три штуки, к ним тоже стояла очередь, но автоматы были совсем как на воле, словно в каком-нибудь офисе или кафетерии. Да, определенно, можно жить.  
Джаред поднялся, намереваясь сходить к автомату (жажду, в отличие от голода, он чувствовал), но Чад схватил его за штанину и дёрнул, заставляя сесть.  
\- Ты чего? - удивился Джаред.  
\- Сиди, дурак. За кофе первыми идут шестёрки авторитетов. Не надо тебе к ним лезть в твой первый день.  
Шестерки... авторитеты... Джаред помрачнел. Увидев эти автоматы с кофе, он на секунду почти забыл, где находится. И это теперь его жизнь. Чёрт. Блядь.  
\- Да не грусти, - заметив его уныние, заулыбался Чад. - Я тебе сейчас всё про всех расскажу.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула и принялся перечислять.  
Всех имён, кличек и сложной, как в мыльной опере, системы личностных взаимоотношений Джаред, конечно, не запомнил. Но самое важное вроде бы уяснил. Из-за того, что "Барсучья нора" находилась недалеко от границы с Мексикой, больше половины заключенных были латиноамериканцами. Это среди них было так много обладателей оскаленных небритых рож, так напугавших Джареда при его первом проходе через тюремный двор. Джаред не был расистом, но против правды не попрёшь: белые в этой тюрьме почти все выглядели более чистыми, какими-то даже ухоженными. Джаред подозревал, это оттого, что белые же охранники симпатизировали им и делали послабления в режиме - чаще пускали в душ, давали "абонементы" в спортзал и тому подобное. Словом, тюрьма была поделена на две практически равные части, не враждовавшие между собой открыто, но это были два разных мира. У латиносов имелся даже свой собственный автомат с кофе, крайний от двери. Чад посоветовал Джареду никогда к нему не подходить.  
\- Среди белых тоже всё непросто, - продолжал Чад - вводная лекция в тюремный быт определенно доставляла ему удовольствие. - Раньше у нас было две группировки, Пеллегрино и Уильямс. Но Уильямса месяц назад выпустили, и его группа распалась. Ходжес, он был у Уильямса правой рукой, попытался сколотить новую, но авторитет у него не тот, за ним мало кто пошёл. Сейчас он, в общем-то, почти рядовой обитатель нашего райского гнёздышка, прямо как мы с тобой. А вот Пеллегрино уход Уильямса сыграл на руку. Многие перешли к нему, а серьезных противников не осталось. Теперь он здешний король. Э, да вот и он, гляди-ка!  
Джаред посмотрел, чувствуя смесь интереса и страха. Он ожидал увидеть типа вроде того волосатого в предварилке или горилл из двора. Но человек, шедший сейчас по столовой, человек, перед которым все расступались, а позади, почтительно отставая на шаг, шествовала свита из пяти или шести мордоворотов, сам мордоворотом вовсе не был. У него были короткие светлые волосы, спокойные голубые глаза и мягкое, серьезное лицо с немного опущенными уголками рта. Он походил не на заключенного, а на священника. Джареда он поразил до глубины души.  
\- Не пялься, - прошипел Чад. - Не пялься, говорю, он заметит... ну вот, заметил!  
И правда - прежде, чем Джаред опомнился и потупил взгляд, Пеллегрино посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Глазами они не встретились, но Джаред снова ощутил озноб, продравший по спине. Какого чёрта? Неужели это Пеллегрино тогда на него так смотрел во дворе? Что за нахер?  
\- Всё, уже можно, - сказал Чад, и Джаред рискнул поднять глаза. Пеллегрино прошествовал со своими сопровождающими в центральную часть зала. Один из его "прислужников" тут же пошёл к стойке, где выдавали еду (Джаред обратил внимание, что его пустили без очереди), а другой - к автомату с кофе. Пеллегрино откинулся назад, запрокинув локоть на спинку стула, и обвёл зал рассеянным взглядом. На Джареда он больше не смотрел, и у того отлегло от сердца.  
\- А кто это рядом с ним?  
\- Кто, лысый? Это Гренуй, его правая рука. Полный псих.  
\- Гренуй? - удивился Джаред. Он не читал Зюскинда, но смотрел фильм, и не видел ничего общего между свихнутым парфюмером и этим типом с неприятными глазами и голой, как коленка, головой. Скорее, ему больше подошла бы кличка Лекс Лютор.  
\- Вообще-то он Розенбаум, но отзывается на Гренуя. Потом поймешь, почему, - Чад ухмыльнулся и продолжил тараторить, заодно поедая свой остывающий обед.  
Через минуту раздался звонок, и Джаред понял, что Чад был прав - заключенные хлынули в столовую толпой. Сразу стало шумно, поднялся гул, стучали ложки и тарелки, у автоматов с кофе вспыхнула и тут же, после окрика охраны, улеглась свара.  
\- За кофе когда пойдём? - спросил Джаред.  
\- Сейчас, пару минут потерпи. Волна схлынет...  
Джаред с досадой посмотрел на всё растущую очередь - не похоже, что волна собиралась схлынывать в ближайшие полчаса, - и вдруг замер, зацепившись взглядом за человека, медленно пробиравшегося сквозь людское море к окну.  
\- Эй, - Джаред тронул Чада за плечо. - А это кто?  
Чад посмотрел. И почему-то хихикнул, совсем по-бабьи и, как показалось Джареду, нервно.  
\- А ты глазастый. Сходу запал на нашу супер-звезду.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле - это Дженсен Эклз. Его еще называют Шарки, но упаси тебя Пресвятая Дева назвать его так в глаза.  
\- Дженсен Эклз? - Джаред смутно, очень смутно припоминал это имя. Кажется, несколько лет назад оно часто попадалось ему в местных газетах. Какое-то шумное дело... нет, не вспомнить уже.  
\- Медиа-магнат, - напомнил Чад. - Владелец и гендиректор звукозаписывающей компании. Денег куры не клюют. Катался, как сыр в масле, пока у него в гараже не нашли труп жены, закутанный в брезент. Искусана до смерти. С перегрызенным горлом.  
\- Господи! - вырвалось у Джареда.  
\- Ага, - согласился Чад. - Причем экспертиза показала, что следы зубов - не соседского питбуля, а её родного муженька. Громкое дельце было, я про него много слышал, нас как раз одновременно судили. Парню дали два пожизненных, так что выйдет он отсюда нескоро.  
\- Господи боже, - повторил Джаред, не в силах оторвать взгляд от мужчины, о котором они говорили. Тот неспешно подошёл к столу у окна и сел с самого его краю. Трое мужчин, сидевшие там и оживленно разговаривавшие, тут же замолчали, поднялись и, забрав свои тарелки, отошли от стола. Эклз как будто не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он спокойно принялся есть.  
\- Его недолюбливают, - продолжал сплетничать Чад. - Это мягко говоря. Гордый очень, крутая цаца. Это, да ещё его статья, да смазливая мордаха - казалось бы, ему в сучки Пеллегрино прямая дорожка. Да вот парень не так-то прост.  
\- То есть?  
\- Он ведь не сразу к нам попал, в "Барсучью нору". Сначала его определили в другую тюрьму, на севере штата. Он там пробыл меньше недели. Его чуть не в первый же день нагнули в душевой - ну, этого следовало ожидать, с такой-то холёной рожей. Кто-то из местных авторитетов его скрутил, разевай, говорит, рот, а то порежу. Эклз разинул. А когда ему сунули в зубы хер... - Чад внезапно со всей дури врезал кулаком по железному столу. Стол громыхнул, тарелки подскочили, и Джаред подскочил с ними вместе. - Хрямс!  
\- О-откусил?! - чуть не подавившись, выдохнул Джаред.  
\- Нет, вроде не до конца. Но ты себе представляешь... - он скривился, и Джаред тоже. - Дружки того громилы, конечно, попытались этого психа отодрать, ткнули заточку под ребро. Но он зубы так и не разжал. Прикидываешь? Стоял на коленях с чужих хером в зубах, с полным ртом крови, с пером в животе, а челюсти так и не разжал. Только когда охрана прибежала, тогда выпустил.  
\- Ну ни хрена себе, - выдавил Джаред.  
\- Ага. Понимаешь теперь, почему Шарки? Но тот громила тоже дебил конченный - это чем же надо думать, чтобы совать член в зубы парню, до смерти загрызшему свою жену.  
Джаред сглотнул. Дженсен Эклз продолжал спокойно есть, аккуратно поддевая тупой пластмассовой вилкой горошины и отправляя их в рот с таким изяществом, словно сидел в дорогом ресторане. Он ни на кого не смотрел, и никто не смотрел на него. Он словно жил в каком-то вакууме, который сам же и создал вокруг себя. Неужели ему это нравится?  
\- И что, его перевели сюда?  
\- Угу. Сразу, как выписали из лазарета. Ясно, что в той тюрьме он бы больше дня не протянул, убили бы. А тут, с такой-то историей, к нему не лезут. Вообще он не буйный, но подкатывать к нему не смеет никто, даже Пеллегрино. Так что он вроде как сам по себе.  
Джаред кивнул. Чёрт, он в тюрьме всего час, а информации и впечатлений уже слишком много. Ему надо было всё это переварить.  
\- Можно уже за кофе? - спросил он почти жалобно, и Чад, откинувшись на спинку стула, хохотнул, закидывая руки за голову.  
\- Ну валяй. И мне захвати заодно. Пожалуйста, - добавил он, когда Джаред бросил на него скептический взгляд.

 

Джареду, как новичку, досталась нижняя койка на нарах. Оказывается, она считалась менее престижной, хотя чисто практически была гораздо удобнее. Но Чад пояснил, что когда спишь сверху, соседу по камере труднее тайком залезть на тебя посреди ночи. И заржал, увидев, как вытянулось у Джареда лицо. Он вроде ничего был, этот Чад, нормальный парень, не делал никаких похабных намёков и на задницу Джареда не заглядывался. Учитывая, что ближайшие пять лет им предстояло провести на общем пространстве в двадцать квадратных футов, это утешало.  
Первый день прошёл неплохо. Джаред старался держаться Чада, хотя у того было шило в заднице - во время прогулки по двору он оббегал человек двадцать, приставая ко всем с какими-то страшно важными делами, а один раз вообще надолго пропал. Джаред облюбовал небольшой железный ящик в самом углу двора, недалеко от волейбольной площадки, и оттуда оглядывал своё новое место жительства, изо всех сил пытаясь найти в происходящем положительные стороны. Ну, во-первых, его пока не изнасиловали и не убили. Во-вторых, тут хорошо кормят, условия жизни вполне сносные, охранники не грубят и не унижают заключённых. И у него уже успел появиться друг. Совсем не так уж и плохо для первого дня... если, конечно, не считать, что он в тюрьме.  
Джаред удержал рвущийся из груди мучительный вздох. И тогда снова увидел Эклза.  
Тот сидел на верхней скамейке зрительской трибуны, устроенной над волейбольной площадкой. Здесь, вероятно, проводились иногда настоящие матчи, дюжина заключенных и сейчас гоняла по полю мяч, но Эклз игрой явно не интересовался. Он читал какую-то книгу, потертую, в драной обложке, на которой уже невозможно было разобрать ни автора, ни название. Какое-то время Джаред просто пялился на него, разглядывая на редкость красивое лицо, совершенно не вязавшееся со стоящей за этим типом жуткой историей. Эклз, наверное, почувствовал на себе взгляд - к таким вещам быстро приучаешься в тюрьме - и поднял голову. Джаред тут же отвернулся, но, кажется. недостаточно быстро. Эклз закрыл книгу, выпрямился и встал, как будто намереваясь к нему подойти. Джаред запаниковал, но тут, к счастью, увидел Чада, выросшего как будто из-под земли, и кинулся к нему.  
\- Где тебя носило?!  
\- Полегче, приятель. Мы с тобой пока не женаты, - грубовато ответил Чад, и Джаред опомнился.  
\- Извини. Я просто... а, ладно.  
\- Да расслабься ты, - Чад потрепал его по плечу и улыбнулся. Джареду на мгновение поучилась в его улыбке какая-то неискренность, которой не было раньше. - Никто тебя тут не съест... если только не попадёшься на зубок Эклзу, - он заржал, а Джаред невольно обернулся. Верхняя скамейка на трибуне была пуста.  
Чад снова хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Идём-ка лучше со мной. Я тут обмозговал одно дельце, думаю, так для тебя будет лучше всего.  
\- Какое ещё дельце? - насторожился Джаред, и Чад заморгал с самым невинным видом.  
\- Крыша, дурак, что ж ещё? Или ты правда думаешь отмотать свою пятёрку, не заведя друзей?  
\- Ну вот тебя же я завёл, - осторожно сказал Джаред, и Чад вздохнул.  
\- Спасибо на добром слове, только от меня тебе толку будет мало. Надо заручиться поддержкой сильных мира сего. А то, вон, Виго Амидовар уже на тебя глаз положил.  
Амидоваром звали главаря фракции латиносов, и Джаред нервно заозирался. И правда, несколько мексиканцев, стоявших у стены поодаль, смотрели прямо на них с Чадом, о чём-то негромко переговариваясь. Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Деньги-то у тебя есть? - спросил Чад.  
\- Н-нет. Откуда? Всё ведь отбирают, когда...  
\- Хреново. А достать сможешь? Кто-нибудь с воли передаст?  
Джаред покачал головой. Он так и не сказал матери, что его посадили - она считала, что он взялся наконец за ум, получил именную стипендию и уехал учиться в Европу на пять лет. Она просила звонить и писать, но он сказал, что вряд ли получится делать это часто, ведь он будет очень занят. Полон рот забот, да уж.  
\- Совсем хреново, - сказал Чад, стараясь, видимо, его ободрить. - Ну ладно, что-нибудь придумаем. А пока пошли.  
\- Куда?  
\- На аудиенцию к Пеллегрино, само собой. С тебя пачка курева при случае - не так-то легко это было выбить.  
\- И... что я ему скажу?  
\- Ничего не скажешь. Говорить будет он. Ну, пошли, ты что, хочешь, чтобы он тебя ждал?  
Джаред прибавил шаг. Что-то не нравилось ему всё это. Но что оставалось делать? Эти латиносы во главе с Виго Амидоваром, да ещё и чертов Дженсен Эклз, с которым он только что чуть не встретился взглядом - и это в первый же день! Если так пойдёт дальше, он пропадёт здесь. Сгинет, и его никчемная жизнь так и кончится, не начавшись толком. Джаред наделал немало глупостей, но такого он не заслужил. Знал, что не заслужил.  
Значит, придётся приспосабливаться.  
Пеллегрино ждал его в тюремном блоке. Вечер выдался приятный, свежий, и заключенные вывалили из душного, нагретого солнцем за день тюремного блока во двор, накрытый благословенной тенью. В камерах народу осталось совсем мало. Чад повёл Джареда по нижнему ярусу мимо пустых камер, к самой дальней. Он не болтал по дороге, не чесал языком, и Джареду это не понравилось. Но спрашивать он ни о чём не стал. Ладно, разберётся как-нибудь на месте. Как там говорил Малик? Главное - не показывать страха.  
Но ему было страшно. Ему было очень страшно, когда они подошли к камере, в которой стояли четверо мужчин. Все они стояли молча, словно только и ждали его. Правда, ни один из них не превосходил его ростом, особенноПеллегрино, прислонившийся плечом к дальней стене, рядом с умывальником. Вблизи он, по правде, казался даже низкорослым. Но Джаред скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем сказал бы об этом.  
\- Молодца. Пшёл, - лениво проговорил Пеллегрино, глядя Джаред в лицо.  
Джаред растерялся, и только услышав за спиной торопливо удаляющиеся шаги, понял, что эти слова были обращены к Чаду.  
Мужчина, стоящий ближе всех к решетке - кажется, это был Розенбаум по кличке Гренуй - сделал шаг вправо, загораживая выход. Путь к отступлению был отрезан.  
Чувство, что его загнали в ловушку, вскипело пеной, захлестнуло горло петлёй. Джаред изо всех сил постарался успокоиться, и довольно ровным голосом сказал:  
\- Мистер Пеллегрино... я...  
\- Она разговаривает, - с огромным изумлением сказал мужик с татуировкой на щеке, стоящий слева. - Босс, вы слышали? Вау!  
\- Помолчи, Стивен, - сказал Пеллегрино. Совсем другим тоном, вовсе не тем брезгливым, исполненным еле сдерживаемого отвращения, каким говорил с Чадом. Он легко оттолкнулся от стены и сделал шаг вперёд. На нём не было тюремной футболки, только безрукавка, и он держал скрещенными на груди голые по локоть, в меру мускулистые, почти безволосые руки. Он не был бугаём, этот Пеллегрино, но в его руках, так же как в лице, с первого взгляда угадывалась сила.  
\- Значит, ты Джаред. Падалеки, верно?  
\- Да... сэр.  
\- Что ж, Джаред Падалеки, - сказал Пеллегрино вполне дружелюбным тоном. - С сокамерником тебе не повезло. Конечно, тут нет твоей вины. Это просто злая шутка нашего дорогого босса, офицера О'Грейди. Взять и посадить ни о чём не подозревающего новичка к самой поганой здешней шестёрке. Тут уже ставки делались, когда он тебя сдаст. Счет шел на часы.  
\- Простите... - Голова у Джареда пошла кругом. Ему вдруг очень захотелось присесть на нары, рядом с которыми он стоял. - Извините, я не очень понимаю...  
\- А тут нечего понимать, девочка моя. Половина нашей уютной барсучьей норки облизывается на твою задницу с той минуты, как она продефилировала по двору в первый раз. Ты должна сказать спасибо этому крысёнышу, что он привёл тебя именно ко мне. Хоть в этом тебе пофартило. Сейчас мы с тобой скрепим наш священный союз. Ты встанешь на колени, откроешь свои сладкие губки и хорошенько поцелуешь то, что я в них положу. Нежно-нежно. И тогда тебе ни о чём больше не придётся беспокоиться, дорогуша. Папочка позаботится обо всём остальном.  
Господи, какой же он дурак. Только об этом Джаред мог думать, слушая этот спокойный доброжелательный голос, глядя в эти умные, ясные, не оставляющие никакого выхода голубые глаза. Каким же он был дураком, когда решил, что кому-то здесь можно верить. Грёбанный Чад Майкл Мюррей. Грёбаный охранник О'Грейди. Хотя нет, Малику из камеры предварительного заключения поверить стоило. А он сказал: если ты позволишь обращаться с собой, как с сучкой, сучкой и станешь. Всё просто. Как дважды два.  
\- Пусть тебе твой Гренуй отсосёт. А лучше ты ему, - хрипло сказал Джаред - и рванулся...  
И они схватили его, конечно же. Сразу схватили. У него не было ни единого шанса против них.  
\- Вот блядская девка! - взревел кто-то из подельников Пеллегрино, сгребая Джареда за ворот. Его швырнули на пол, вжимая лицом в пол, так, что он мазнул по грязным кафельным плиткам губами. Кто-то сгрёб его за волосы, потянул наверх. Расставленные ноги Пеллегрино были перед ним, и он увидел руку, красивую, с чистыми ногтями, неторопливо расстёгивающую ширинку. Нет. Нет, нет. Если он позволит им сделать это сейчас, они будут делать это и дальше. Постоянно. И не только они.  
О господи, и почему его не осудили на смертную казнь?  
Он увидел обнажившуюся головку члена, и в мозгу мелькнула безумная мысль - сжать зубами, откусить нахрен, как Эклз... боже, и как только Эклз смог это сделать? Как он смог?! Ну конечно, он же псих. Джаред тоже хотел быть психом, так хотел, как никогда в жизни. Его затрясло, он опять попытался вырваться, за что полил жестокий удар ногой в живот, так, что вышибло весь дух. И, корчась на полу, в крепкой хватке трёх пар рук, задыхаясь от ужаса и отчаяния, он услышал вдруг за спиной голос, от которого его одновременно окатило и холодом, и жаром:  
\- С каких пор ты стал воровать чужое, Марк?  
Хватка рук, держащих Джареда, ослабла. У него вряд ли получилось бы вырваться даже теперь, но он смог повернуть голову и увидеть человека, стоящего в дверном проёме камеры. Он уже видел его сегодня два раза, но ни разу - вблизи. И несмотря на весь кошмар ситуации, не смог не подумать, что вблизи он ещё красивее.  
\- Шарки, - улыбнулся Пеллегрино. Улыбка у него была мягкой, кошачьей. Но глаза оставались голубыми ледышками. - Надо же, кто удостоил меня визитом. Ты что-то сказал про воровство? Или мне послышалось?  
Головорезы, державшие Джареда, угрожающе шевельнулись, готовые в любой момент переключиться на новую жертву. Джареду малодушно захотелось, чтобы они так и сделали, бросили его и всыпали этому психованному Эклзу. Но он тут же устыдился этой мысли. Эклз тут ни при чём, он сам вляпался, сам виноват.  
\- Не послышалось. Ты посягнул на чужое. Это называется воровством.  
\- Что, у тебя пропала косточка твоей драгоценной жёнушки, которую так сладко грызть по ночам?  
\- Намного хуже, Марк. Кое-кто пытается покрыть мою сучку. Представь, иду я, никого не трогаю, и тут вижу, мою подружку собираются ебать буквально у меня на глазах. Нехорошо, Марк.  
Он говорил абсолютно спокойным тоном законченного психопата. Так, наверное, он уговаривал свою жену не кричать, перегрызая ей горло. О боже боже БОЖЕ! Да что он несёт вообще?!  
Пеллегрино помолчал. Потом сказал, внезапно резким, металлическом тоном:  
\- Пустите.  
Руки, держащие Джареда, разжались. Он вскочил на ноги, не так торопливо и куда более неловко, чем хотел - и едва не налетел на Эклза, стоящего в дверях. Места было совсем мало, и Джаред невольно уцепился за его плечо, чтобы не упасть. Эклз поднял руку, стискивая его запястье. Стиснул, и не отпустил.  
\- Так гораздо лучше, Марк. Гораздо лучше.  
\- Вот оно что, - протянул Пеллегрино. - Надо же. А ты шустрый, Шарки. Всех обскакал. А Мюррей мне клялся, что девочка пока ещё чиста, как слезинка.  
\- Мюррею давно пора засунуть свой язык в жопу, Марк. Можно даже в твою. Там от него будет больше пользы.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - Пеллегрино посмотрел на Джареда с нескрываемым сожалением. - Что ж, забирай её. Когда она тебе надоест, дай знать, я её куплю.  
\- Я объявлю аукцион. Поборешься с Амидоваром, - сухо сказал Эклз, не выпуская запястье Джареда, и толкнул его вперёд, процедив сквозь зубы: - Пошла!  
Джаред на автомате сделал шаг, другой. Споткнулся, но Эклз уже схватил его за плечо и поволок по коридору.  
\- Не оборачивайся, - бросил он. - Просто иди. И не звука.  
Они поднялись на второй ярус. Охранник, поигрывая дубинкой, смотрел на них с рассеянным любопытством.  
\- Далеко собрались? - поинтересовался он.  
\- В мою камеру. Он ко мне переезжает.  
\- Что, правда? О'Грейди в курсе?  
\- Будет в курсе, когда ты ему скажешь, - Эклз что-то быстро вытащил из кармана штанов и так же молниеносно сунул охраннику в ладонь. Тот кивнул, насмешливо бросив им вслед:  
\- Вот уж не думал, что к тебе кого-то подселят!  
Камера вынырнула перед Джаредом из месива решёток, так что он успел только увидеть её номер: 13. Сегодня его счастливый день, определённо. Так точно, твою мать.  
Эклз втолкнул его внутрь и вошёл следом.  
\- Слушай меня, - без предисловий начал он. Голос у него был низкий, он звучал отрывисто, резко, совсем не так, как в камере Пеллегрино. - Это может очень хреново кончиться для нас обоих. Поэтому ты должен делать то, что я скажу, не задавая вопросов. Понял?  
Джаред кивнул. Этот голос, прямой яростный взгляд, так не вязавшийся с фантастически, по-модельному красивым лицом, гипнотизировал его. Лишал воли.  
\- О'Грейди ублюдок, - отчеканил Эклз. - Было ясно, что Мюррей продаст тебя Пеллегрино, потому он тебя к нему и подсадил. Небось ещё и долю получил. Ну да хер с ним. Я увидел, что Мюррей повёл тебя туда, пришлось действовать быстро. Я сказал, что ты моя сука. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
Джаред снова кивнул, на этот раз медленно. И подскочил, получив внезапно очень мощный и очень обидный подзатыльник.  
\- Проснись! - рявкнул Эклз. - Понимаешь или нет?  
\- Да!  
\- Хорошо. Только истерик не закатывай. И не пялься так, твоя драгоценная задница в безопасности, по крайней мере пока. Я не собираюсь тебя трахать. Но то, что ты моя сучка, значит, что тебя не посмеют трахать и другие. Понял?  
Джаред снова кивнул, как дурак. После затрещины Эклза у него начали стучать зубы, и он никак не мог остановиться, хотя правда старался.  
\- Будешь жить у меня, - продолжал Эклз. - Ходить со мной в столовую и во двор. Приносить мне кофе и стирать мои трусы. Придётся, Джаред. Тебя ведь Джаредом зовут?  
И опять пришлось кивнуть, да что ж это такое-то? Он сам себе начинал напоминать слабоумного. Но Эклз почему-то не злился. То есть явно злился, но вроде бы не на него.  
\- Так вот, Джаред, это для тебя единственный способ избежать реального насилия. Хреновое начало отсидки, не спорю. Может, потом получится перевестись в другую тюрьму, и начнёшь всё заново. Не во всех тюрьмах есть такие скоты, как Пеллегрино. Во многих, но не во всех.  
\- А тот тип, который тебе в рот засунул хер?  
"Боже, ЧТО Я НЕСУ?!" - чуть не заорал Джаред. Но он правда так ошалел от всего происходящего, а главное, от стремительности, с которой его жизнь катилась под откос, что уже просто не мог фильтровать, что говорит.  
\- Он был лучше Пеллегрино. Я сам тогда был неопытным дураком. Если бы постарался, можно было тогда разойтись миром.  
\- А-а, - промямлил Джаред, и Эклз вздохнул.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что Мюррей тебе про меня рассказал. Но выбора у тебя нет. Я просто обещаю, что пока ты здесь, тебя никто не тронет. Всё, теперь ложись и спи.  
И как по команде, после этих его слов прозвучал длинный трубный сигнал к отбою, и в блоке начал гаснуть свет - постепенно, начиная с третьего яруса. Когда камера погрузилась во тьму, Джаред забрался с ногами на койку, забиваясь поглубже в угол. С такого положения он не видел лицо Эклза, только его грудь и ноги. Джаред сидел и смотрел, как он подтягивается и залезает наверх, а потом слушал, как скрипят под ним пружины койки. И ещё долго, долго сидел и слушал, даже когда возня и скрип затихли, сменившись ровным спокойным дыханием.  
Так закончился его первый день в "Барсучьей норе".

 

Джаред не сомневался, что не сможет в ту ночь сомкнуть глаз. Но под утро всё-таки задремал, так и не сменив позы, скрючившись в углу койки и уронив голову на колени, подтянутые к груди. Ему казалось, он только-только закрыл глаза - а через секунду его уже затрясла чья-то жёсткая рука, и Джаред подскочил от неожиданности так, что ударился макушкой о верхнюю койку. И сразу вспомнил, где находится и что с ним произошло...  
\- Проснись и пой, - сказал Эклз, выпуская его плечо.  
Джаред с трудом удержал зевок и, моргнув, посмотрел на часы, стоящие на железном столе у стены. Шесть ноль одна.  
\- Возьми свою простыню и занавесь дверь, - приказал Эклз.  
Джаред, двигаясь, как сомнамбула, слез с койки и принялся выдёргивать серую простыню, туго заправленную под матрац. Эклз тем временем встал к умывальнику и неторопливо принялся наводить марафет.  
\- Пошевеливайся, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. - Через десять минут перекличка.  
Джаред не очень понимал, чего от него хотят, но всё ещё не до конца пришёл в себя и, что важнее, не до конца проснулся. Он всегда просыпался с трудом, любил подолгу нежиться в постели, даже когда мама ругала его, обзывая лентяем, и силой стаскивала с него одеяло. Он вытащил наконец простыню, подошёл к решетке. В камерах напротив вовсю бурлила жизнь, заключенные одевались, мылись, кто-то громко пел, а какой-то тип так и вовсе откровенно дрочил, сидя на стуле и повернувшись лицом к коридору. Заметив Джареда, он осклабился и похабно высунул язык, принявшись дрочить ещё сильнее. Джаред содрогнулся и торопливо повязал простыню на прутья решетки.  
Он как раз закончил, когда Эклз обернулся. Окинул его работу взглядом, подошёл к столу, вынул из ящика книгу - ту самую, в потёртой обложке - и, сев на стул, погрузился в чтение.  
Джаред стоял над ним, как дурак, и понятия не имел, что делать дальше.  
\- Что читаешь? - спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
\- Библию, - коротко отозвался Эклз.  
\- А-а, - протянул Джаред. Мать пыталась приучить его читать Библию по вечерам, когда он был ещё маленьким, но не преуспела в этом. Ей вообще плохо удавалось всё, что касалось попыток вырастить Джареда приличным человеком, а не оболтусом.  
\- Бэ-э, - невозмутимо отозвался Эклз. - Нечего таращиться. Это единственная книга, которую можно читать всю жизнь, а потом ещё всю жизнь перечитывать. Учитывая, что у меня два пожизненных, самое то.  
\- А... - снова сказал Джаред и замолчал.  
Разговор явно не клеился. Джаред потоптался ещё немного и в конце концов, осознав вдруг, что Эклз по крайней мере сдержал слово и не залез на него в первую же ночь, осторожно присел на край своей койки.  
\- Перекличка! - заорал басовитый голос охранника, и Эклз встал. Джаред тоже вскочил.  
\- Сними простыню, - сказал Эклз.  
Перекличку проводил О'Грейди, тот самый, который вчера распределил Джареда к Мюррею. Проходя мимо тринадцатой камеры, он равнодушно окинул взглядом Джареда и его нового сокамерника, зычно сказал: "Тринадцатая на месте", и пошёл дальше, как ни в чём не бывало. Джаред выдохнул. Он сам не знал, хотелось ли ему, чтобы охранник возмутился самоуправству Эклза и перевёл Джареда куда-то в другое место, или нет. Джаред не мог теперь верить никому, и как знать, не определят ли его в сокамерники прямиком Пеллегрино. А Эклз... он, по правде говоря, вблизи совсем не казался психом. Хотя загрыз же свою жену, да и тот тип в его первой тюрьме...  
\- Пошли, - сказал Эклз, и Джаред очнулся.  
\- Что? Куда?  
\- Завтракать, - Эклз смотрел на него в упор. Глаза у него были почти такого же цвета, как у Джареда - зеленоватые, с неуловимым оттенком, сильно меняющимся в зависимости от освещения. Тюремный коридор освещался скупо, и в этом свете глаза Эклза казались болотными, почти ореховыми. И ресницы выглядели неестественно густыми.  
\- Пойдёшь со мной рядом, на полшага позади, - продолжал он. - По сторонам не пялься. Лучше всего смотри в пол.  
\- Послушай... - начал Джаред, и Эклз коротко сказал:  
\- Заткнись.  
Джаред подавился возмущённым возгласом, но тут же вспомнил про следы зубов на горле миссис Эклз и благоразумно умолк. Эклз пошёл вперёд, и Джаред поплёлся за ним, ссутулившись и мысленно проклиная свою несчастливую долю.  
Эклз, в отличие от Мюррея, не имел привычки приходить в столовую загодя, и они вошли, когда внутри уже толпилось полно народу. Джаред был этому сегодня только рад - так они меньше привлекали внимание. Эклз кивнул ему на стойку, и Джаред встал в очередь, понуро глядя, как суетятся, смеются и болтают заключенные вокруг. На него никто не смотрел, а если и смотрели, то этих взглядов он предпочёл бы никогда не видеть. Очередь двигалась медленно, и в Джареде понемногу стала закипать злость. Какого, в конце концов, чёрта? Он ничего не сделал. Никому не позволил засунуть член ему в рот или в зад. Он даже огрызнулся Пеллегрино, когда тот попытался его нагнуть, и дрался изо всех сил. Разве это не считается? Почему на него смотрят, словно на... он даже мысленно не мог заставить себя произнести это слово. Как получилось, что он вляпался в такое дерьмо? И что делать теперь? Проклятье, что?  
Он задумался, застоялся на месте, и кто-то толкнул его в спину с такой силой, что он чуть не упал. Джаред круто обернулся, зло зыркнув на типа, стоящего прямо за ним. Тип едва доставал ему макушкой до плеча, смотрел снизу вверх, но в его взгляде ясно читалось презрение. У Джареда на скулах дёрнулись желваки.  
\- Смотри, куда прёшь! - рявкнул он, и тип, растерявшись, отступил на шаг. Чёрт, вот так с ними и надо. Правильно Малик говорил - не позволяй обращаться с собой, как с сукой, и не станешь сукой.  
"А не послать ли всё куда подальше?" - мелькнуло у Джареда, но тут как раз подошла его очередь, и повар шмякнул по порции ризотто в обе тарелки, которые держал Джаред. Глупо было бы оставлять здесь одну. Так что он взял обе, подошёл к столу, за которым ждал его Эклз, и швырнул одну их тарелок перед ним.  
\- За кофе сам пойдёшь, - сказал он, сел на скамейку напротив Эклза и принялся мрачно есть.  
От злости он почувствовал разыгравшийся аппетит, и умял половину своей порции, когда осознал, что Эклз напротив него не шевелится. Джаред поднял голову. Эклз смотрел на него ужасно странно - то ли удивленно, то ли сердито, то ли жалостливо. От этого взгляда у Джареда кусок встал в горле. Эклз же, чуть заметно покачав головой, взял наконец свою вилку и принялся есть с той неторопливость и аристократической скупостью, которая, как Джаред успел заметить, была свойственная всем его жестам. Ну или почти всем. Вряд ли он откусил член тому чуваку изящно и неторопливо.  
Джаред наскороо доел и, решив, что с него хватит, поднялся первым. Не будет он ходить за Эклзом, как послушная собачонка... как сучка, твою мать. Во рту у Джареда скопилась горечь. Он пошёл прочь из столовой, мимо автоматов с кофе, проталкиваясь между потных тел, снующих всюду. Он ни на кого не смотрел, и когда чья-то рука схватила его и крутанула на месте, споткнулся от неожиданности, не успев высвободиться.  
А потом увидел знакомый неприятный взгляд и капельки пота, поблескивающие на лысом черепе.  
Гренуй.  
\- Наша де-евочка, - протянул он, стискивая плечо Джареда будто клещами. - И без поводка. Где твой хозяин, маленькая? Ты потерялась?  
Джаред раскрыл рот, собираясь послать его нахрен, когда Гренуй вдруг сделал то, чего он совершено не ожидал. Притянув Джареда ближе, он ткнулся лицом ему в ухо, проводя носом по ушной раковине, по шее, по волосам. Джареда передёрнуло, он попытался вырваться, но Гренуй вцепился в него, как пиявка, шумно втягивая воздух раздувающимися ноздрями.  
\- Твою мать, - пробормотал он, обжигая Джареду ухо горячим дыханием. - Что за нахер?  
\- Что тут происходит, мальчики и девочки?  
Джаред шарахнулся, и Гренуй его отпустил. Пеллегрино стоял перед ним, прямо перед ним, и Джаред ощутил, как ноги превращаются в вату. Неистово захотелось позвать на помощь, или хотя бы обернуться в поисках Эклза. Чёрт, не надо было уходить от стола, не надо было шляться здесь одному... он так ничему и не научился.  
\- Он им не пахнет, - сообщил Гренуй, хмурясь. Кажется, он был так озадачен, то даже забылся и назвал Джареда в мужском роде. Это было хорошо... но в то же время и очень плохо. Ох, блядь...  
\- Правда? - Пеллегрино тоже слегка нахмурился, и в его холодных глазах зажёгся подозрительный огонёк.  
\- Ещё бы, - Гренуй снова подступил к Джареду и с силой потянул воздух носом. - Он вообще не пахнет сексом. Эй, детка, чем вы там занимаетесь с твоим хозяином за простынкой?  
\- Читаем Библию, - огрызнулся Джаред - и, увидев их обалдевшие рожи, с трудом удержался, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
Но, к счастью, не успел. Уже знакомая тяжёлая рука легла сзади ему на шею. Джаред вздрогнул, хотя это прикосновение, в отличие от прикосновений Гренуя, не было неприятным само по себе.  
\- Проблемы? - сухо осведомился Эклз.  
\- Возможно, - протянул Пеллегрино. Подозрительный огонёк в его глазах разгорелся ярче, и у Джареда застучало сердце. - Ты ведь не думаешь, Шарки, что умнее всех? Ты не думаешь, что ты умнее меня, правда? Для твоего же блага...  
\- Я жду мой кофе, - отрывисто сказал Эклз, обращаясь к Джареду, и, выпустив его загривок, вернулся к столу. Джаред воспользовался заминкой, чтобы подскочить к автомату и отвернуться от Пеллегрино с его дружками. Но их глаза продолжали жечь ему спину.  
После завтрака было свободное время. Часть заключенных ушли на тюремные работы (Мюррей вчера рассказывал Джареду, что это большие везунчики, потому что только так в тюрьме можно разжиться легальной наличкой), часть вышли во двор, и камеры опустели. Джаред сидел на нарах и хмуро смотрел в угол. Эклз стоял над ним, опираясь локтями о верхнюю койку.  
\- Ну, - сказал он наконец, - и что мне с тобой делать?  
Джаред бросил на него снизу угрюмый взгляд.  
\- А что надо?  
\- Смотри сам, - Эклз вздохнул. - По большому счету, мне на тебя плевать. И всем на тебя плевать. Ты можешь прямо сейчас собрать пожитки и пойти к О'Грейди, попроситься в другую камеру или в блок для стукачей и жертв изнасилования. Там, говорят, тоже можно жить.  
В окружении продажных мразей и раздавленных парней со сломанной психикой. Да уж. Так и самому недолго крышей поехать.  
\- Или? - мрачно спросил Джаред.  
\- Или, - сказал Эклз, - нам придётся переспать.  
Джаред подскочил и снова стукнулся макушкой о верхнюю койку. Да что ж они тут такие низкие!  
\- Ни за что! - выдохнул он.  
\- Ты с мужчинами никогда не спал? - поинтересовался Эклз.  
\- Нет! То есть.. - Джаред подавился окончанием фразы. Ну было разок, пошалили как-то на вечеринке, устроили небольшое шоу - девчонки облапили друг дружку, а Джаред с еще одним парнем друг другу сдрочнули. Делов-то... Это же не считается. Они просто так веселились, а тут не до веселья.  
\- Вот что, Джаред, - Эклз оттолкнулся от койки и сел с ним рядом. Джаред вздрогнул, подавив желание отодвинуться. - Я уже и сам жалею, что влез во всё это. Но сделанного не вернёшь. Если Пеллегрино поймет, что мы его дурачим, он поступит с тобой куда более жестоко, чем с самого начала собирался.  
\- Вот спасибо, - выдавил Джаред, и Эклз посмотрел на него в раздражении.  
\- Мне тоже достанется, между прочим.  
\- Ты же в этом... как его... в вакууме.  
\- Когда мир - да. Но всему есть предел. Пеллегрино ко мне не лезёт, пока я не посягаю на его территорию. Если он поймёт, что я увёл тебя у него из-под носа, нас обоих убьют.  
"Так может, оно и к лучшему? Разве же это жизнь?" - подумал Джаред. Хотя за Эклза, конечно, он решать не имел права. Хотя Эклз вот решил же за него... и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
\- Я всё понимаю, - сказал Джаред. - Правда. Ты прости, я... Ты вчера меня спас. Я знаю, ты хотел как лучше. Но я не могу так. Не могу изображать из себя... эту... твою... короче, - выдохнул он. - Не могу и всё.  
\- Знаю. Ты нормальный парень. Если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, ты бы не дал себя нагнуть. Просто не повезло. Но дело даже не в том, как ты себя ведёшь. Дело в том, как ты пахнешь.  
О чём он... А-а. Джаред вспомнил. Гренуй. Так вот почему у него такая кличка. Да уж...  
\- Он унюхал, что я тобой не пахну?  
\- Да. И это проблема, Джаред. Пеллегрино не идиот. Поэтому или ты начинаешь пахнуть как надо, или... - Эклз замолчал. Потом добавил вполголоса: - Знаешь, может, тебе действительно лучше поговорить с охраной о переводе в спецблок. Только не с О'Грейди. Попроси отвести тебя к начальнику тюрьмы. Скажи, что вопрос о нарушении твоих гражданских прав. Они этого как огня боятся.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Джаред искоса смотрел на Эклза, на его профиль, точёный, безупречный... твою мать, он никогда такими словами не думал про парней. Но что сделаешь, если он действительно, мать его, как картинка с обложки? И если выбирать между ним и Пеллегрино... то и выбора-то, по сути, нет никакого.  
\- У тебя есть презервативы? - спросил Джаред. Голос прозвучал сипло.  
Эклз посмотрел на него в упор. Его глаза в полумраке нижней койки казались совсем тёмными. Или, может, дело не в освещении, а том, что там, на их дне, клубилась какая-то особая внутренняя тьма. То, что он сделал с тем насильником и со своей женой... Может, Пеллегрино всё-таки лучше? Правда, Джаред даже не знал, за что он сидит.  
\- Уверен? - спросил Эклз.  
Джаред в отчаянии покачал головой. Эклз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Повесь простыню.  
Джаред, двигаясь, как во сне, подчинился. Когда он обернулся, Эклз стоял возле койки и смотрел на него. Стоял и смотрел. Притягивал взглядом, как змея. И Джаред пошёл, остро чувствуя себя кроликом, ненавидя себя, ненавидя его, но больше всех ненавидя чёртов сенат с его чёртовой поправкой к криминальному кодексу.  
Он остановился в шаге от Эклза. и тот положил ладонь ему на шею. Жест был уже знакомым, и дрожь, прошедшая у Джареда по спине, была вызвана не отвращением, а только страхом. Он понятия не имел, что сейчас будет. Его поставят на колени, а дальше? В рот или в зад? Он с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться, всхлипнуть, сказать "не надо". Что не надо? Эклз его не насиловал. Ну, почти. Кажется. Вроде того.  
Ладонь, лежащая на его шее, была тёплой, но не горячей. Она просто лежала там, и постепенно Джаред начал привыкать. Он уже совсем привык, когда большой палец стал рисовать небольшие круги под линией его волос. Это походило на массаж, который Джареду делала одна из его подружек, чтобы снять ему приступ головной боли.  
Он ждал, что Эклз скажет что-то вроде "расслабься", "не бойся", "всё хорошо" - что-то, от чего он тут же почувствует себя жертвой насилия. Но Эклз молчал. Другая его рука легла Джареду на бок, провела он пояса к подмышке и обратно, легко, ненавязчиво даже. Джаред втянул носом воздух и все-таки закрыл глаза. Ну и что, что это малодушно. Так было легче.  
Эклз погладил его заросший щетиной подбородок кончиками пальцев, и Джаред вздрогнул.  
А потом почувствовал, как к нему прижимаются пахом. Поверх одежды, не слишком тесно. Просто прикосновение чужой плоти к его телу. Член у Эклза был эрегерован только наполовину, не стоял колом, как у того типа, что дрочил в камере напротив. И почему-то от этого Джареда окатило облегчением. Значит, это не было просто уловкой, ещё одной ловушкой, чтобы заставить Джареда сделать то, что он не хотел. Эклз не сгорал от желания его выебать, ему самому требовалось время, чтобы возбудиться.  
И это осознание как будто сломало стену между ними.  
Джаред распахнул глаза. Эклз смотрел на него напряженно, настороженно, словно готовясь отпрянуть в любой момент. Он ничего не сказал, ни единого слова, но всем своим поведением оставлял Джареду место для отступления. И это помогло Джареду расслабиться окончательно. Он выдохнул, обхватил Эклза за плечо рукой, другой бессознательно вцепившись в металлический прут, соединющий ярусы нар. Эклз качнулся вперёд, снова задевая его пах своим - и Джаред ощутил, как к промежности понемногу приливает тепло. Он тоже начинал возбуждаться. И, надо сказать, этому только способствовали крупные, полные губы, густые ресницы, безупречно правильные черты, которые он видел перед собой. Эклз был красивее большинства женщин, которые встречались Джареду в жизни. При том, что, в отличие от этих женщин, он не носил ни грамма косметики. Его красота не была нарисованной.  
Ох, твою же мать.  
\- Как мы... куда мне... - выдохнул Джаред, и Эклз качнул головой, заставляя его молчать. Потом медленно, следя за его реакцией, стал расстёгивать ширинку. Джаред нерешительно взялся за свою. Через минуту они стояли друг перед другом с расстёгнутыми, но не спущенными штанами. Ну, и что дальше?..  
А дальше Эклз обвил его член ладонью. А другой рукой взял свой. И принялся дрочить. Оба. Одновременно.  
Ох ты господи твою же мать...  
\- О-ох, - выдохнул Джаред, приваливаясь к койке плечом. Дыхание у него участилось, стало жарким и прерывистым. Эклз дрочил ему, не отрывая глаз от его лица, и Джаред нервно облизнул пересохшие губы, глядя на этот рот, такой притягательный, такой манящий.... и такой опасный, если знать всё, что успел узнать Джаред. И хрен знает почему, эта мысль только сильнее его распалила. Он поймал себя на желании поцеловать этот рот, вот взять и поцеловать прямо сейчас, и плевать, что это мужик, плевать, что Джаред отныне будет считаться сукой в тюряге, на всё наплевать, только бы попробовать, какие эти губы на вкус... Кровь ударила ему одновременно в голову и в пах, он подкинул бёдра, с усилием оторвал взгляд от губ Эклза и посмотрел вниз, на их члены, судорожно подёргивающиеся в хватке двух умелых сильных рук. Джаред стиснул крепче прут нар, другой рукой упёрся Эклзу в плечо и застонал, и стонал всё громче, и громче, пока не выплеснул свою сперму ему на руку, а потом не увидел, как сперма Эклза выплёскивается тоже.  
Эклз выпустил его обмякший член и с силой притянул Джареда ближе, зарываясь ему в волосы той рукой, которой дрочил себе.  
\- Вот так, - хрипловато проговорил он. - Теперь ты будешь правильно пахнуть.  
\- Ага, - осоловело глядя на него, промямлил Джаред.  
Пальцы Эклза стиснули его волосы, крепко, почти до боли, впиваясь в кожу на голове. А потом отпустили. Эклз отступил, и Джаред, покачнувшись, неловко сел на нары, забыв застегнуть штаны.  
Он смутно услышал, как Эклз пустил воду в умывальнике, и подумал, что ему тоже надо помыться. Или не надо, чтобы Гренуй во время обеда смог унюхать всё, что требуется.  
\- А откуда он знает, как ты пахнешь? - внезапно спросил он.  
Эклз не ответил. Но Джаред и не ждал ответа.

 

Джаред стоял в тюремной прачечной, глядя на вращающийся за толстым стеклом барабан. Стиральная машина низко гудела, потом монотонно завибрировала. В прачечной было пусто, никого, кроме Джареда, и этот ровный звук его успокаивал. Он даже рад был сбежать сюда, хоть ненадолго.  
Барабан остановился, и на панели замигала жёлтая лампочка. Джаред выждал положенные две минуты, прежде чем откинуть крышку, и принялся вынимать сырое бельё. Машина стояла хорошая, отжимала зверски, вот только отгладить потом всё это было непросто. К счастью для Джареда, Эклз не придирался к складкам и заломам на наволочках и своей униформе. Джаред размотал пододеяльник, сбившийся в тугой кокон, и высвободил из него свои трусы... а, нет, это не его, это Эклза. Тот носит на размер меньше.  
\- Глянь-ка, кто тут! Это же подружка Шарки! - прогремело за его спиной, и Джаред чуть не выронил тюк с бельём.  
\- Тихо ты, - тут же шикнул другой голос. - Не лезь. Хочешь, чтобы и тебе яйца отгрызли?  
Надо же, как он их всех запугал этими отгрызенными яйцами. Прямо держит в суеверном ужасе. Джаред блекло улыбнулся этой мысли и захлопнул крышку. Проходя мимо двух заключенных, вошедших в прачечную, он не посмотрел на них. Они дали ему дорогу, не пытаясь цепляться.  
Подружка Шарки. Вот он кто. Подстилка, поблядушка. Тюремная сучка.  
И больше ничего.  
Джаред подал прошение о переводе в другую колонию на третий день своего пребывания в "Барсучьей норе". Вменяемых, разумных оснований, которые можно было бы письменно изложить в обращении к комиссии, у него не было, и он перевел кучу бумаги, отчаянно жалея о прогулянных в школе уроках английского языка и литературы. Хуже всего то, что и на новом месте он не был застрахован от повторения подобной истории. Хотя теперь, конечно, будет держаться настороже. Но в новой тюрьме может оказаться ещё один Пеллегрино - и не оказаться ещё одного Эклза. Джаред это понимал. И именно потому подал прошение, сразу после того, как Эклз сдрочнул ему в полумраке их общей камеры.  
Потому что теперь он не от Пеллегрино бежал. А от Эклза.  
Нет, тот ничего такого себе не позволял. Прошло две недели, и больше он не дотронулся до Джареда ни разу - не считая моментов, когда они были на людях. Там Эклз обращался с ним... ну, как положено обращаться с такими. Они почти не разговаривали, только если Эклз давал ему какие-то поручения - выстирать и погладить бельё, сходить за едой, занять ему место на трибуне болельщиков перед тюремным матчем. То, что делает прислуга, что хозяину самому делать не к чести, когда у него есть мальчик на побегушках. Вернее, девочка на побегушках. Вся тюрьма теперь упорно именовала Джареда в женском роде. Это уже даже перестало шокировать его, только злило. Ведь он знал, что всё равно, несмотря ни на что, остаётся мужчиной. Ведь остаётся же, да?  
Да?  
И Эклз ведь даже не был виноват. Он правда хотел как лучше. И сделал, как лучше. Когда Гренуй выследил Джареда в столовой тем же вечером, снова схватил и обнюхал, то отступил со смешанным выражением удовлетворения и разочарования на лице. А Пеллегрино смерил Джареда таким взглядом, каким, наверное, лисица из басни смотрела на виноград, говоря себе, что он зелен. Пеллегрино смирился. Это была не его сучка. Чужая.  
Только вот в том-то и дело, что Джареду было похрен, чьей сучкой его считают. Он вообще не хотел такого отношения к себе. Даже если в случае Эклза оно было нелепым, отвратительным, но необходимым спектаклем.  
Джаред прошёл тюремными коридорами, неся перед собой охапку мокрого белья, неприятно холодившего руки и грудь. Сушить белье придётся прямо в камере, а потом платить взятку охраннику, чтобы под его присмотром наскоро отутюжить. У Эклза водились деньги, и неудивительно, ведь до тюрьмы он был мультимиллионером. Он ни в чём не нуждался, и, живя с ним, Джаред ни в чём не нуждался тоже. На второй вечер Эклз спросил, курит ли он, и удовлетворёно кивнул, когда Джаред ответил, что нет. А ещё через день принёс ему шоколадку. Это было так глупо, так по-идиотски, что Джаред чуть не задохнулся - от обиды, от ярости... и ещё от того, что действительно любил сладкое, и от тюремного сахарина уже на стенку лез. Только это всё равно было глупо, как будто Эклз ему таким образом заплатил за тот перепих. И очень дешево заплатил, не просто как шлюхе, а как дармовой шлюхе.  
Всего три дня, а Джареду уже хотелось выть и сдохнуть. Как возможно выдержать это пять лет? Ответ звучал просто: никак.  
Он подошёл к двери в камеру. Эклз сидел за столом, читая свою неизменную Библию. Джаред молча сгрузил бельё на нижнюю койку и принялся развешивать его на решетке и прутьях нар.  
\- Падалеки! - зычный голос охранника заставил его порывисто обернуться. - Эй, Падалеки! Ты подавал прошение о переводе?  
\- Да, - у Джареда бухнуло сердце. Начальник сказал ему, что рассмотрение может занять до трёх месяцев, но прошло ведь всего две недели. Неужели...  
\- Пришёл ответ. Тебе отказано. Так что расслабься и поусердней лижи своему дружку зад, цыпа! - сказал охранник и, громко заржав, отправился прочь.  
Джаред смотрел ему вслед, держа в руках полинялые мужские трусы. Просто стоял и смотрел, как будто если бы он не шевелился и не отводил взгляд, охранник вернулся бы и сказал, что пошутил. Что он просто пошутил, и...  
\- Мне жаль, - вполголоса проговорил Эклз у него за спиной.  
Джаред развернулся, борясь с неистовым желанием натянуть его грёбанные трусы на его грёбанную голову.  
\- Жаль, - прошипел он. - Тебе жаль? Да неужто?  
\- Да. Я понимаю, ты хотел уйти. Мне...  
\- Ох, да заткнись ты. Сидишь же молча целыми днями, так вот и сейчас заткнись!  
Он поймал себя на том, что орёт на весь блок, и осёкся. Да уж, сучка, приказывающая своему ебарю заткнуться. Кажется, он слегка выбился из образа. Не говоря уж о том, что за такое его могут выебать по-настоящему.  
Эклз отложил книгу и посмотрел на Джареда снизу вверх.  
\- Я видел утром Мюррея.  
\- И что? - угрюмо отозвался Джаред. Вспышка злости прошла, и теперь ему хотелось просто лечь на свою койку и отвернуться лицом к стене.  
\- Сказал, что однажды он сам получит в свою задницу чужой член. И что в этой тюрьме не найдётся ни одного человека, кто поможет ему этот член оттуда вытащить.  
Джаред только головой покачал. Это всё только слова. Просто слова. Они ничего не изменят.  
\- Он тебя боится, - сказал Эклз, слегка улыбнувшись. - Ты заметил, что он умудрялся две недели не попадаться тебе на глаза? Ни в столовой, ни во дворе. Он это умеет, если захочет.  
\- Чего ж бояться какой-то сучки? - спросил Джаред. - Что я ему сделаю? Тявкну?  
Улыбка Эклза поблекла.  
\- Джаред...  
\- Отстань. Просто оставь меня в покое, ладно? Пожалуйста, - сказал Джаред и сделал то, чего ему так хотелось - лёг на свою нижнюю койку и отвернулся, подтянув колени к груди.  
Он не знал, сколько времени пролежал так. Раздался звонок на обед, Эклз спросил его: "Ты идёшь?", и, когда Джаред не шевельнулся, ушёл один. После обеда он не вернулся сразу, наверное, вышел во двор, чтобы дать Джареду возможность побыть одному. Джаред был благодарен ему за это. Он за многое был благодарен этому психу, которого опасался сам Марк Пеллегрино. И который вовсе не был психом, который оказался единственным здесь, кто относился к Джареду по-человечески.  
И как же от этого было тошно, боже.  
Когда Эклз вернулся, Джаред уже не лежал, а сидел за столом, шмыгая носом и надеясь, что его покрасневшие глаза не слишком заметны. Эклз поставил перед ним тарелку с бутербродом, сказал: "Ешь", и Джаред съел, чувствуя, как бурчит в животе. Потом Эклз дал ему хлебнуть виски из фляжки, припасённой у него за железной панелью умывальника. Алкоголь приятно обжёг горло, и Джаред, закашлявшись от непривычки, с благодарностью закрыл глаза. Вот если бы можно было нажираться с утра до ночи. А ночью спать и ничего не помнить.  
\- Что ты обо мне знаешь? - внезапно спросил Эклз.  
Джаред распахнул глаза - то есть ему показалось, что распахнул, на самом деле приоткрыл лениво. Он отвык от выпивки, и на голодный желудок виски быстро ударил в голову.  
\- Ты загрыз свою жену, - просто сказал он. - И у тебя куча бабок.  
\- Хм, - сказал Эклз. - Во-первых, кучи бабок у меня больше нет. Иначе бы я не сидел здесь.  
\- Это точно, - не мог не согласиться Джаред.  
\- Во-вторых, я знаю, что писали таблоиды. Кое-что они, как всегда, переврали. Горло у моей жены было не перегрызено, а перерезано. Обычным кухонным ножом.  
Джаред уставился на него. Эклз снова говорил тем же невозмутимым голосом, что и тогда в камере Пеллегрино. Интонации психопата, повествующего о подробностях совершенного преступления. А Джаред ведь уже начал считать его почти нормальным. Ну вот, дождался откровений.  
\- Слушай, - начал он, - не то чтобы я горел желанием знать...  
\- Укусы действительно были, - продолжал Эклз, игнорируя его вялую попытку закрыть тему. - На шее, плечах. Запястьях. Терезе нравилось, когда я кусал её запястья, она нарочно оставляла их потом открытыми и подчёркивала следы, надевала яркие браслеты, такие, чтобы притягивали взгляд. Она говорила, что это мои метки. Что я её пометил.  
\- Надо же, - протянул Джаред.  
\- У нас была жаркая ночь. Очень жаркая. Я слегка увлёкся. Мы выпили лишнего, а она не стала меня останавливать. Я бы и сам остановился, но она только подзуживала меня, просила - сильнее, жёстче, до крови... ей это нравилось так же, как мне. Может быть, даже больше.  
"А потом она попросила, чтобы ты перерезал ей горло. Ага, слыхали. Очень романтичная история", - Джаред еле успел прикусить язык, чтобы не ляпнуть этого вслух. Не стоит дразнить психопата, устроившего ни с того и с сего вечер воспоминаний.  
Эклз замолчал, и какое-то время стояла тишина.  
\- Наутро её нашли в моём гараже, завернутую в брезент, с перерезанным горлом. Искусанную. Не до смерти, ни один из укусов не был опасен для жизни или даже просто травматичен. Это было в полицейских отчётах, но в газеты не попало.  
Джаред пялился на него ещё какое-то время. Потому выговорил:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это не ты её убил?  
Эклз не ответил сразу, словно обдумывал, что сказать. А потом проговорил:  
\- Трахни меня.  
Джаред моргнул.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Трахни. Меня, - сказал Эклз, вставая и надвигаясь на него. Джаред отшатнулся, вжимаясь спиной в стену. Эклз остановился, потом резко наклонился над ним, сгрёб за волосы и впился поцелуем в губы. Мокрое бельё, развешенное на решетке, с успехом заменяло традиционную занавеску из простыни, и никто снаружи не мог увидеть, чем именно они занимаются. Но у Джареда всё равно перехватило дыхание. Что он сказал сейчас, этот псих? Что происходит вообще?!  
Эклз не дал ему опомниться. Он вздёрнул Джареда на ноги, одним резки движением стянул с себя тюремную безрукавку, за ней футболку. Тело у него оказалось такое же потрясающее, как и лицо - подтянутое, гладкое, без единой складки жира, со скульптурно вылепленными мускулами. Он был из тех избранных, кто по нескольку часов в неделю проводил в тренажёрном зале, и это было заметно. Он был щёголь, толстосум, и, даже получив два пожизненных срока за зверское убийство, не собирался существенно менять своих привычек.  
И, по-видимому, в эти привычки входило подставляться самому последнему человеку в тюремной иерархии. Иначе его поведения Джаред объяснить не мог.  
\- Что ты де... - начал он - и осёкся, когда в его ладони оказался запечатанный презерватив. Резинки в тюрьме ценились почти так же, как сигареты, хотя, в отличие от курева, не были контрабандой - заботливая администрация, радеющая о соблюдении прав человека, щедро снабжала заключенных средствами для безопасного секса. Джаред растерянно смотрел на пакетик, пока Эклз расстёгивал и стаскивал с себя штаны. Круглые половинки ягодиц казались ослепительно белыми в сыром полумраке. Эклз упёрся рукой в стену, другой поддрачивая собственный член, и обернулся через плечо.  
\- Ну? Ты долго будешь там стоять?!  
Нетерпеливый, горячий, выгнувший спину, как кошка. У Джареда всё поплыло перед глазами. И это была ещё одна причина, по которой он просил перевода, ещё одна причина, по которой хотел сбежать от Эклза. Ещё одна причина, по которой этого не надо было делать.  
Он зубами разорвал пакет, натянул резинку и засадил своему сокамернику, даже не успев удивиться тому, как быстро и жёстко у него встало.  
Эклз гортанно застонал, насаживаясь на него глубже. У них не было смазки, но Эклз оказался хорошо растрахан - на удивление хорошо, учитывая, как рьяно он оберегал свою задницу от посягательств в тюрьме. У Джареда промелькнула мысль, как мало он о нём знает - промелькнула и исчезла. Потом мысли сменились вихрем ощущений, которых Джаред никогда прежде не испытывал - это было почти как трахать девушку, только лучше, теснее, горячее, хотя и жёстче, так что его члену моментами было даже немного больно. Но и классно тоже, ох, как же это было классно. Джаред нагнулся, вжимаясь грудью в голую спину Эклза, обхватил его за пояс двумя руками. Эклз подался навстречу, неистово дроча собственный член, закусив нижнюю губу и тихо порыкивая, низко, страшновато даже. Из-за импровизированных занавесок из сырого белья неслись стоны, вздохи и шлёпанье мокрых тел, и кто-то снаружи заулюлюкал, требуя подбавить звук. Джаред услышал этот крик, как в тумане, но даже это не охладило его возбуждения, и он кончил, чувствуя, как туго натягивается спермосборник на резинке, и не успев даже как следует испугаться. Он отпустил Эклза и обмяк, приваливаясь к стене. Эклз постоял немного, упираясь лбом в свой локоть и додрачивая - Джаред подумал, что надо бы помочь ему, но не смог двинуться с места. Впрочем, Эклз отлично справился сам. Он повернулся к Джареду, его глаза стали совсем тёмными, совсем. На губах поблескивала слюна.  
\- Ты не сучка, - раздельно выговаривая слова, сказал он. - Никто здесь не сучка. Наплюй на то, что говорят и думают другие. Ты не то, чем они тебя считают. Ты - это ты.  
\- Ага, - обалдело ответил Джаред, таращась на него во все глаза.  
Эклз вздохнул, застегнул ширинку, подался вперёд и поцеловал его во второй раз.

 

\- Мам, это я! Алло! Мам, это Джаред!  
\- Джаред! - донеслось в трубку сквозь треск помех. - Тебя очень плохо слышно! Что это за гул там на фоне?  
\- Да это студенты. Тут в кампусе не протолкнуться, - сказал Джаред, прикрывая трубку ладонью и опасливо оборачиваясь на очередь из двух или трёх заключенных, выстроившуюся к телефону-автомату. Усатый мексиканец, стоящий за ним, широко ухмыльнулся, сверкнув золотым зубом. Джареду оставалось надеяться, что он не говорит по-английски.  
\- Как ты там, сынок? Ты так долго не звонил, я волновалась.  
\- Да, извини. Дел было выше крыши. Пока приехал, пока устроился... - Ложь слетала с языка легко и непринуждённо, сама собой. Джаред сам поразился тому, как просто оказалось лгать матери. Обычно он этого не делал. - Ты-то там как?  
\- Я хорошо, Розита уволилась, и меня перевели на утреннюю смену, так что уже к полудню я свободна...  
Джаред слушал её ещё минут пять, кивая, так, словно она могла увидеть. Потом усач ткнул его между лопаток. и Джаред торопливо сказал:  
\- Мам, всё, закругляемся, телефонная связь жутко дорогая. Я потом ещё позвоню.  
\- Ох, да, - смутилась миссис Падалеки. - Я всё забываю, что ты в Лондоне, на другом конце света... - грусть в её голосе мешалась с недоверчивой радостью, и - гордостью. Она гордилась им, своим сыном, загремевшим в тюрьму за махинации с кредитными карточками и ходящему в сучках у убийцы-психопата. У Джареда снова подкатила к горлу желчь, чего не было уже давно. Он тихо сказал: "Я люблю тебя, мам" и повесил трубку.  
На самом деле в последнее время всё было не так уж плохо. Совсем неплохо. Слова, сказанные Дженсеном - теперь Джаред называл его так, по имени, - в тот знаменательный день, были, конечно, только словами, но они сдвинули какой-то рычажок у Джареда в мозгах. Очень маленький рычажок, но, как оказалось, очень важный. Действительно, плевать, что о тебе думают, плевать, как на тебя смотрят. Важно только то, кто ты на самом деле есть.  
Вот только кто же он есть, Джаред больше не понимал.  
Единственное, что он понимал - что он, похоже, втюрился в своего сокамерника.  
Ну не то чтобы втюрился... хотя... ну как ещё назвать чувство, когда готов часами рассматривать эти ресницы, веснушки, чуть заметные складочки гусиных лапок у глаз, а в сами глаза лучше вообще не заглядывать, потому что так впору пропустить перекличку. И дело не только в том, что Дженсен был красивым, и не только в том, что он Джареда по-прежнему немного пугал, хотя, вроде бы, не сделал с ним или на его глазах ничего, чтобы это заслужить. Дело было в том, как он к Джареду относился. Не то даже, что спас его, рискуя собственной репутацией и жизнью, а то, что ничего не требовал взамен. Всё, что между ними было, Джаред делал добровольно - то есть сперва, конечно, добровольно-принудительно, под давлением обстоятельств, но потом... Потом, потом....  
Потом он совершенно во всём этом потерялся. В руках, осторожно трогавших его подбородок, в молчаливых просящих взглядах, в стонах, вздохах и приоткрытых губах. На следующую ночь после того, как Дженсен подставился ему у стены, Джаред сам полез к нему на верхнюю койку. Сглупил, правда - почему-то он решил, что Дженсен снова окажется рад его видеть и, гм, чувствовать. Дженсен был рад, только не совсем так, как рассчитывал Джаред. Когда Джаред попытался перевернуть его, запястья ему стиснуло железной хваткой. Взгляд Эклза стал твёрдым и вдруг очень светлым, очень колючим. "Ты точно хочешь так?" - спросил он ничего не выражающим тоном, и у Джареда сразу всё упало. Нет, конечно, ТАК он не хотел. Ещё не хватало, самому изнасиловать своего избавителя. Он засмущался, хотел слезть, но Дженсен притянул его к себе и погладил между ног, обняв другой рукой за шею. И они долго нежились вдвоём на тесной тюремной койке, тёрлись друг о друга, целовались и дрочили, пока не обкончались до умопомрачения.  
Так оно и пошло - поцелуи, жёсткий петтинг, обжимания и потирушки. И этого было вполне достаточно, а главное - так было комфортно для них обоих. Джаред втайне мечтал об отсосе, но боялся даже заикнуться об этом - об отношении Дженсена к пассивной роли в минете он не знал, но догадывался, и только фантазировал, вжимаясь пахом в его пах, как эти пухлые мягкие губы принимают его колом стоящий член на всю глубину.  
\- Потом, - прошептал однажды Дженсен, поглаживая его шею, когда Джаред сильными плавными движениями вбивался в его кулак. - Как-нибудь потом.  
\- Что? - просипел Джаред, и Дженсен, тихо засмеявшись, слегка укусил его ключицу.  
Кусаться он и правда любил. В первый раз Джаред, честно говоря, чуть не обделался от ужаса, ощутив на своём горле аккуратное прикосновение крепких зубов. Но Дженсен был с ним очень осторожен. Это были не укусы даже - так, покусывания, не намного более сильные, чем те, которыми Джаред и сам развлекался в постели с девчонками. Дженсен видел, как он напрягается, и волю себе не давал. Джаред вообще только диву давался силе его самоконтроля, и ещё - тому, что однажды этот самоконтроль дал сбой настолько, что... что, в общем, случилось то самое.  
И кроме того, хоть ему и трудно было признаться даже себе, ему это, пожалуй, нравилось. После поцелуев губы у него становились покрасневшими и припухшими, заключенные во дворе свистели ему вслед, отпуская сальные замечания, а Пеллегрино смотрел мрачным, недобрым взглядом, но Джареду на всё это было плевать. Он чувствовал глупую гордость, словно отхватил свидание с королевой школьного бала, и чужая зависть только увеличивала его победу в цене. Конечно, для всех этих мужчин дело обстояло совсем по-другому, но что с того? Важно то, как дело обстояло для них. Для Джареда с Дженсеном.  
Так что всё шло довольно-таки неплохо, чего уж. Джаред даже перестал тяготиться тем унизительным положением, которое продолжал отыгрывать на людях. Страшно сказать, ему даже приятно было теперь принести Дженсену порцию еды от стойки или кофе - "завтрак в постель", как они шутили между собой. Зато потом Дженсен отплачивал ему за это сполна. Иногда он давал "на лапу" охраннику, чтобы он позволил им побыть вдвоём в душевой, и намыливал Джареду спину ладонями, потом ягодицы, потом обвивал его член скользкой рукой, размазывая губами пену у него по плечу. Там, в душевой, Дженсен впервые вылизал ему анус, чисто вымытый перед тем его собственными пальцами. Если бы всего год назад Джареду сказали, то он будет тащиться от того, что с ним всё это делает другой парень, он бы только посмеялся, а если бы был пьян, дал бы в морду. Наверное, правду все-таки говорят, что тюрьма меняет людей. Во всяком случае, надо очень постараться, чтобы выйти из неё стопроцентным гетеросексуалом. А Джаред, похоже, старался недостаточно.  
Звоня матери, он боялся, что она начнёт расспрашивать его про личную жизнь, про то, не завёл ли он себе подружку. Она не спросила, и от телефона Джаред отошёл в приподнятом настроении. День был ясный и не слишком знойный, хотя солнце уже начинало припекать, и большинство заключенных сгрудились на той стороне двора, где стояла трибуна, отбрасывающая тень. Джаред шёл против солнца и сощурился, глядя на группки заключенных, рассыпанные по двору. Ему показалось, или... да, в самом деле.  
Мюррей прятался за трибуной, изо всех сил стараясь не попасться ему на глаза.  
Конечно, Джаред видел его за прошедшие три месяца. Всё-таки "Барсучья нора" - это не Марианская впадина, она не настолько велика, и прятаться в ней до бесконечности невозможно. Хотя Мюррей, надо сказать, был в таких прятках виртуозом. Джаред видел его всего пару раз, и всегда в таких обстоятельства, когда не с руки было подходить. Но сейчас во дворе Джаред был один, без Дженсена, и без хвоста Пеллегриновских шавок за спиной. Он повернулся и решительным шагом направился к своему бывшему сокамернику.  
Тот увидел его и заметался между трибуной и железными ящиками в углу двора, как крыса в клетке. Но Джаред оказался на этот раз шустрее - и уже через несколько секунд сгрёб Мюррея за грудки.  
\- Какие люди, - процедил он. - Давно не виделись.  
\- Отвали, - огрызнулся Мюррей, шныряя взглядом по сторонам. - Я с сучками не разгова...  
Закончить Джаред ему не дал. В нём было шесть футов четыре дюйма росту, а в Мюррей едва дотягивал до шести. Джаред встряхнул его, как мокрого котёнка, и с размаху впечатал спиной в трибуну, так, что она дрогнула, и ближайшая скамейка угрожающе заскрипела.  
\- Дженсен ведь предупреждал тебя, да, Чад? Что однажды в твоей заднице тоже окажется чей-то член. Что скажешь, если это будет мой? Быть выебанным тюремной сукой - это просто запредельная глубина падения, как думаешь?  
Мюррей выпучил на него глаза. Он даже ответить не смог, так и хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Джареду стало противно. Он разжал руку, и Мюррей кулем обвалился наземь. Хотелось наступить на него, или врезать между ног... но он даже этого не стоил.  
\- Эй, - сердито, почти жалобно прохныкал Мюррей с земли, когда Джаред повернулся, чтобы уйти. - Слушай, ну... мне ведь тоже нелегко... тут же такое дело, или ты, или тебя... каждый крутится как умеет... каждый за себя!  
Последнее он почти выкрикнул, потому что Джаред уже отошёл достаточно далеко. Эти слова заставили его чуть сбавить шаг. Каждый за себя? Надо же, Чад, ты пробыл в "Барсучьей норе" на четыре года дольше меня, а знаешь её гораздо хуже. И Дженсена знаешь гораздо хуже. Ты вообще его не знаешь.  
А знал бы - я бы тебе башку открутил. Я, сцука, ревнивый.  
\- Что случилась? - спросил Дженсен, когда Джаред появился на пороге, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
\- Ничего, - ответил тот, плюхаясь на нижнюю койку и блаженно вытягиваясь на ней так, что ноги свесились далеко за край. - Так... ничего.  
\- Матери позвонил?  
\- Угу.  
\- И что?  
\- Да-а... - Джаред отмахнулся, и Дженсен чуть улыбнулся уголками губ. Джаред уже любил эту улыбку, ждал её, а иногда и выклянчивал, причем всегда успешно.  
Он валялся так какое-то время, пока Дженсен читал за столом. А потом вдруг спросил то, о чём усердно старался не думать все эти три месяца:  
\- Дженсен, так что с тобой всё-таки случилось?  
Дженсен закрыл книгу и посмотрел на него. Джаред, по правде, не думал, что получит ответ, скорее что Дженсен глянет на него одним из своих непонятных взглядов и продолжит чтение. Но вышло наоборот. Казалось, этого вопроса Дженсен ждал.  
\- Ты хочешь знать, что я сказал своему адвокату? - он почесал переносицу указательным пальцем - жест, который Джаред замечал за ним очень редко. - Ну, я тебе уже когда-то рассказывал... Мы с Терезой занялись любовью и уснули, как всегда. Утром я проснулся и не увидел её. Решил, что у неё опять бессонница, с ней такое бывало, и она спустилась в гостиную посмотреть видео. Но в гостиной её не оказалось. Я обыскал весь дом, потом террасу у бассейна, потом гараж... и там наконец её нашёл.  
\- В брезенте, - тихо уточнил Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- На верхней полке, рядом с запасками.  
Джаред поёжился. Стоило только представить эту картину...  
\- Ты её любил?  
Он сам не знал, зачем спрашивает, и имеет ли это какое-то значение. Наверное, все-таки имело, потому что ответа он ждал в смутной, непонятной ему тревоге.  
Дженсен, к его изумлению, саркастически усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Сразу видно мальчика из трущоб. Любовь, морковь. Это был бизнес, парень. Чистый бизнес. Тереза была дочерью Нила Шафнера, владельца компании "Драйв-Рекордс", с которой мы планировали слияние. Он поставил условие, чтобы кто-то из нас - я или мой кузен Роберт, он тоже входил в совет директоров - женился на его дочери. Чтобы закрепить семейный бизнес.  
\- Серьёзно?! - изумился Джаред. - Я думал, такое только в книжках бывает. Ну, про средние века.  
\- Если бы. Роберт уговорил меня, хотя и знал, что я предпочитаю мужчин. Тереза мне, в общем, нравилась, к тому же у нас оказались сходные предпочтения в сексе. Это решило дело.  
\- Бизнес и секс, - проговорил Джаред, подытоживая, и Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Бизнес и секс. Мы были женаты всего пять месяцев, когда это случилось. И я виноват перед ней. Если бы она выбрала Роберта, всё могло сложиться иначе.  
Он сказал это с грустью, но без напряжения. Что это, запоздалое раскаяние убийцы? Поутихшая за четыре года скорбь о нелюбимой жене? Или...  
\- Этот Роберт, - внезапно сказал Джаред. - Он тебя подставил?  
Дженсен посмотрел на него в таком изумлении, словно и не подозревал до сих пор в нём способность не только мыслить, но и разговаривать.  
\- Убил твою жену, - всё уверенней продолжал Джаред, - а вину свалил на тебя. Говоришь, он входил в совет директоров? Но генеральным директором ведь был ты, да?  
\- Да, - пристально глядя на него, сказал Дженсен.  
\- А он наверняка заглядывался на такое тёпленькое местечко! Спорю, других родственников в совете у тебя не было? Ну, вот! Он подсовывает тебе эту девицу, дожидается слияния фирм, потом сам же убивает её и получает в руки готовую корпорацию, да без ярма на шее в виде ненужной жены. Идеально!  
\- Тебе бы детективы писать, - с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Дженсен. - Не пробовал? Всё лучше, чем махинации с кредитками.  
Джаред посмотрел на него с обидой.  
\- А что, было не так?  
\- На самом деле именно такую версию толкал мой адвокат, - Дженсен потянулся, скрипнув ножками стула об пол. - Но не прокатило. У Роберта было алиби на ту ночь. Конечно, скорее всего, он сделал это не сам, а нанял кого-нибудь, но доказать этого мы не сумели. И против меня сыграло то, что Тереза была искусана. Это выглядело... сам понимаешь.  
\- А Роберт знал, что ты любишь кусаться?  
\- Хм, - Дженсен задумался. - Вряд ли...  
\- А я думаю, точно знал, - уверенно сказал Джаред. - Ты же сам говорил, твоя жена любила вставлять следы от укусов напоказ. Он наверняка заметил их и решил, что это просто идеальный повод выставить тебя психопатом. Кого там в присяжные обычно набирают - учительниц, домохозяек? Для них любой извращенец - уже сразу маньяк.  
\- Ты, значит, считаешь меня извращенцем.  
\- Ну, немножко, - бесхитростно сказал Джаред, и Дженсен, откинув голову, рассмеялся. Низко, гортанно. Так что сразу, господи, сразу же захотелось трахаться.  
\- Что-то ты сегодня болтаешь много, - сказал Дженсен, присев на койку и подбираясь к нему. - Иди-ка сюда.  
\- Простыню не повесили, - всполошился Джаред, и Дженсен, проведя носом по его горлу, пробормотал:  
\- А плевать. Пусть пялятся.  
Нет, ну как это, совсем даже не плевать - Джаред забарахтался, пытаясь выбраться из-под него и всё-таки закрыть решетку хотя бы полотенцем. Но неожиданно не смог. Дженсен навалился на него сверху, вжимая в койку, тяжёлый, как никогда. Джаред смог бы сбросить его, наверное, все-таки он весил больше... но сбрасывать не хотелось. Вот в чём дело. Не хотелось.  
\- Джаред, - низким, рокочущим голосом сказал Эклз. - Я тебя хочу.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - заверил его Джаред, в качестве подтверждения толкаясь ему в пах своим воспрявшим членом.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - повторил Эклз, и наклонив голову, куснул его за ухо. Игриво, небольно, но немного чувствительнее обычного. - Хочу. Тебя. Чёрт, я так тебя хочу.  
Джаред беззвучно застонал, поворачивая голову, позволяя его зубам прихватить мочку, нежную кожу под ней, потом на шее... Сперва это были скорее жёсткие поцелуи, чем укусы, Дженсен прятал зубы под губами, но уже через минуту сила стала нарастать, и наконец Джаред ощутил, как зубы смыкаются на оттянутой коже, и тянут, тянут...  
И тогда до него дошло.  
Хочу тебя. Хочу. Тебя.  
В смысле вот так... совсем... целиком. Да?  
\- Чёрт, - выдохнул он, и Дженсен тут же отстранился, нависнув над ним на выпрямленных руках. Глаза у него были совсем тёмными, затуманенными желанием. Джареду стало страшно. Они сейчас так хорошо поговорили, и он наконец поверил... почти поверил, что Дженсен осуждён за чужое преступление. А если нет? Господи, если нет?  
Он ведь ни разу не сказал это прямо. Не сказал "я не убивал её, я невиновен". Попросить сейчас, чтобы сказал? А если не скажет? Что тогда?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Джаред. Это был единственный способ, единственный путь сейчас, и он полетел в пропасть, раскинув руки. - Да, давай!  
Дженсен выдохнул и рывком отодвинулся назад, садясь. Джаред вскинул ноги, позволяя ему стащить с себя штаны - места было мало, они суетились, пинали друг друга коленями и локтями, задыхаясь от нетерпения и желания, шквалом накатившего на обоих. Джаред сам не заметил, как оказался голым ниже пояса, но холода ощутить не успел, потому что Дженсен тут же снова оказался на нём и легко, одним-единственным движением перекатил его на живот. Джаред сгрёб подушку двумя руками и ткнулся в неё лицом. Чёрт, ну вот. Докатился. Ну ладно, чего уж, это был вопрос времени.  
Он услышал, как Дженсен разрывает упаковку с презервативом, и невольно напрягся. Но вместо чужого члена, проламывающегося в его девственную задницу, ощутил уже знакомые пальцы. Дженсен и раньше трогал его там, массировал простату, и в это же время поддрачивал, так что просто охренненно получилось. Но сейчас он делал что-то другое - растягивал, медленно, основательно, хотя его рука, да и весь он, дрожала от нетерпения. Джаред застонал, насаживаясь на его пальцы - и внезапно осознал, что они вымазаны в чём-то скользком. Смазка? Этот ублюдок запасся смазкой? Интересно, когда?  
\- Когда ты... - начал он, но Дженсен шикнул, и Джаред заткнулся. Рука Эклза уже вовсю работала в его заднице, погрузившись на три пальца, и Джаред, даже если бы и захотел, просто не смог бы ничего сказать. Он хныкнул, раскидывая ноги шире, насколько позволяла узкая койка. Их мог видеть любой, кто проходил бы в этот момент мимо их камеры, но почему-то это больше не имело значения. Значение имели только они двое.  
\- Какой же ты тесный, - хрипло проговорил Дженсен у него над ухом. - Я и раньше чувствовал, но чтобы так.... боже... тебе же будет...  
Он замолчал, и ничего не ответил на вопросительное джаредово мычание. Его рука осторожно высвободилась, и Джаред разочарованно выдохнул, заёрзав и придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Сейчас, - пробормотал Дженсен. - Сейчас, детка.  
\- Не называй меня дет... БЛЯДЬ! - заорал Джаред.  
От боли, от страха, но больше всего - от неожиданности, когда Эклз укусил его в шею в такой силой, словно был вампиром, а Джаред - его беспомощной, распластанной и опьянённой жертвой.  
Джаред забился, чувствуя, как зубы входят глубже, как течет по шее густая кровь - и только тогда осознал, что эта боль скрыла другую. В заднице у него был член, большой, жарко пульсирующий, распирающий. Ощущение было таким странным, таким новым, что Джаред испуганно замер. Дженсен разжал зубы, выпуская его шею, и торопливо лизнул ранку мягким влажным языком, прошептав: "Ш-ш", а потом укусил снова, в то место, где ключица переходит в плечо. Одновременно он начал двигаться, и то горячее, громадное, задвигалось в Джареде вперёд и назад. Это было больно, но ещё болело место укуса, прямо горело огнём, и Дженсен кусал его снова, и снова, уже не так сильно, не до крови, но чувствительно и жадно, словно дорвавшись наконец, словно утоляя давно мучивший его голод. "Он всё-таки псих... и я псих",. - подумал Джаред и застонал, приподнимаясь на локтях и судорожно пытаясь подмахивать. Боль в заднице была терпимой, или казалась терпимой на фоне всего остального, и он был возбуждён, как никогда в жизни, член отвердел так, что на нём стало невозможно лежать. Джаред приподнялся, и Дженсен помог ему, взяв за талию и поставив на четвереньки. Потом задрал на нём футболку и, проведя ладонью по обнажившейся плоти, прихватил зубами кожу на позвоночнике, опять очень сильно, почти выйдя при этом из Джареда. А потом толкнулся снова, на всю глубину, чуть не до самой глотки. Джаред чувствовал кровь, бегущую с шеи на грудь, чувствовал тяжело бухающее в груди сердце, чувствовал член, пульсирующий у него в заду, и всё, чего ему хотелось - это заорать: "Трахни меня, трахни уже меня наконец!"  
\- Бля-я-я... - только и смог выдавить он, и Дженсен, хрипло выпустив над ним воздух, сделал то, чего так давно хотелось им обоим.  
Это был просто улёт, круче, чем на самых высоких "русских горках". И это было круче, чем когда Джаред трахал его - ярче, больнее, неистовее. Джаред вспомнил что-то там про звёзды, рассыпающиеся перед глазами, как там обычно пишут про неебический трах в дешевых книжках - только это были не звёзды, это был, блядь, целый пороховой погреб, взлетевший на воздух. Дженсен трахал его и кусал, трахал и кусал - руки, шею, ягодицы, потом вышел и дрочил его член, заодно оставляя следы своих зубов у него на бёдрах, а когда подобрался к паху, Джаред чуть не завопил от ужаса, но позволил ему, и Дженсен очень бережно, очень нежно прихватил зубами его мошонку, подразнил кончиком языка и отпустил. Но потом вовсю оттянулся на внутренней поверхности бёдер - не до крови, нет, до крови был только тот самый первый укус, призванный заглушить боль вторжения в его тело, но и эти укусы были чертовски чувствительными, так что Джаред глухо вскрикивал в подушку и извивался, разрываясь между желанием попросить его прекратить и потребовать ещё. А потом Дженсен снова забрался на него и снова принялся вколачиваться, и Джаред кончил первым, обмякнув. И тогда Дженсен, давно стащивший с него остатки одежды, закусил ему плечо, обхватил покрепче за пояс и понёсся, как ковбой на необъезженной лошади, пока не сорвался в оргазм и в хриплый, почти что всхлипывающий стон.  
\- Боже, - выдохнул он, обцеловывая искусанное им плечо. - Боже, детка.  
Джаред хотел снова потребовать, чтобы его не называли "деткой", но у него не было сил даже пошевелить языком.  
Так что да, дела постепенно шли на лад. Всё было очень даже неплохо.  
Всё было почти хорошо.

 

\- Падалеки! К тебе посетитель.  
Джаред удивлённо обернулся на офицера О'Грейди, возникшего за решеткой камеры.  
\- Что?  
\- Пришли к тебе, говорю. Пошевеливайся.  
\- А? Кто? - заморгал Джаред - и застыл, внезапно подумав, что это может быть только его мать. Больше некому. Его никто не навещал за три месяца в тюрьме, он никому не был нужен там, на воле, а вот если мама узнала... Но откуда? Джаред поставил это одним из условий своего "чистосердечного признания" - его семья ни о чём узнать не должна. Мог ли его прощелыга-адвокат нарушить слово? Почему бы и нет?  
Джаред обернулся на Дженсена, сидящего на своём неизменном стуле с неизменной книгой. Дженсен смотрел на него пристально и слегка напряжённо.  
\- Не хочешь, не иди, - вполголоса проговорил он.  
Джаред в который раз подумал, как это странно, что они понимают друг друга не с полуслова даже - с полувзгляда. И медленно покачал головой.  
\- Ну, смотри, - сказал Дженсен всё так же тихо. - Я буду здесь.  
О'Грейди нетерпеливо пристукнул по решетке дубинкой, и Джаред вышел из камеры.  
Он ни разу не был в помещении для свиданий. Оно находилось в том же здании, что и лазарет, и было зоной табу для заключенных - одно из тех мест на территории тюрьмы, куда можно попасть только с разрешения и в сопровождении охраны. О'Грейди провёл Джареда через тюремный двор, они завернули за угол основного блока, прошли мимо пары хозяйственных построек. Здесь никого не было, только с вышек по периметру забора на них лениво смотрели опущенные дула винтовок на плечах дежурных охранников.  
О'Грейди внезапно остановился. Джаред по инерции продолжил идти - и запнулся, когда рука офицера легла ему на плечо. В чём дело? Они ведь не дошли ещё до места, напротив них была бойлерная...  
И дверь в неё, как только сейчас заметил Джаред, была приоткрыта.  
Он хотел спросить, в чём дело, но не успел. О'Грейди с силой толкнул его в дверь, захлопывая её у Джареда за спиной. Внутри оказалось сумрачно, свет едва проникал в тесное душное помещение сквозь крошечное, засиженное мухами окошко под самым потолком. Но Джаред всё же успел заметить, что в бойлерной кто-то есть. Трое или четверо. Они стояли у дальней стены и...  
Господи. Нет.  
Он сразу понял, сразу, в первый же миг - и, не теряя ни секунды, повернулся, чтобы бежать. Но дверь уже закрылась, а ещё через миг его с размаху впечатали в неё лицом, схватив сзади за шиворот и за пояс. Джаред не потерял сознание, но руки и ноги тотчас обвисли плетьми, и он ничего не смог сделать, чувствуя, как его оттаскивают вглубь бойлерной и туго обматывают скотчем его запястья.  
\- Ну вот, дорогуша, мы и встретились снова, - услышал Джаред сквозь толстый слой ваты, окутывающий его гудящую голову, знакомый голос. - Это было предначертано с самого начала.  
Он попытался вскинуться, и ему помогли, вцепившись в его волосы на темени, задрав голову и прижимая её к стене. Взгляд понемногу прояснялся, и теперь, даже в полутьме, Джаред видел эти голубые глаза, эту сардоническую усмешку, короткий ёжик жёстких светлых волос. Справа низко гудела, пыша жаром, громада парового котла.  
\- Рада меня видеть, лапочка? Вижу, что нет, - сказал Пеллегрино, стискивая его пах. Джаред попытался вывернуться, но этот ублюдок пришёл не один, трое его дружков тоже были здесь: Гренуй, Стивен и ещё бритоголовый, имени которого Джаред не знал. Стивен с Гренуем тут же оказались рядом, хватая его за плечи и удерживая на месте.  
\- Чтобы сразу расставить точки над "i", - продолжал Пеллегрино всё тем же миролюбивым тоном, - давай я тебе покажу, что будет, если ты начнёшь дрыгаться или разинешь свой сладкий ротик без спросу. Джордж?  
Бритоголовый подошёл к увитой трубами стене и потрогал несколько, словно примериваясь. Потом ухватился за одну из них, крякнул и, поднатужившись, рванул. Гайка соскочила с резьбы, словно игрушечная, труба с хрустом отошла от стены, и из разлома, клубясь, с яростным шипением повалил пар. Сразу же стало нестерпимо жарко, у Джареда на лбу выступила испарина.  
\- Или ты будешь паинькой, как положено хорошим девочкам, - сказал Пеллегрино, - или папочка сделает тебе очень больно. То есть тебе в любом случае будет больно, но мы можем обойтись без слезшей кожи. Или не обойтись...  
Он шевельнул пальцем, и Гренуй со Стивеном, стиснув плечи Джареда, подтащили его на шаг ближе к плюющейся паром трубе.  
\- Нет! - выдохнул Джаред, загребая ногами пол. До трубы оставалось фута четыре, но пот уже градом катил по его лицу, да и державшие его ублюдки шумно сопели, обдавая вонючим дыханием.  
Улыбка Пеллегрино стала совсем сердечной.  
\- Вот и славно. А теперь поговорим по душам.  
Он щёлкнул пальцами. Джордж, отойдя от трубы, встал возле двери. Гренуй со Стивеном выпустили Джареда, и он тяжело привалился к стене, уронив связанные руки. Пеллегрино стоял в шаге от него. И улыбался.  
Это всё просто не могло происходить на самом деле.  
\- Вы, ребятки, чуть-чуть заигрались в любовь, - сказал Пеллегрино, и сердце у Джареда, и без того давно застывшее, переставшее биться, разом рухнуло вниз, на грязный горячий пол. - Чуть-чуть перепутали тюрьму с номером для молодожёнов. Бывает. Вот только, видишь ли, детка, существуют определённые правила. Мир вообще такая штука - он построен на правилах. Есть такое правило, что если ты нарушаешь закон, то оказываешься в тюрьме. И там ты очень быстро выясняешь, что хотя федеральный закон остался за забором, здесь внутри существует свой. И если ты нарушишь его, тебя не посадят ещё раз, в какую-то там внутреннюю тюрягу внутри этой тюряги. Нет, дорогуша. Всё намного проще и прозаичнее. Ты или живёшь по правилам, или сдохнешь.  
Пеллегрино подступил ещё на шаг, оказавшись перед ним вплотную. Ростом он был ниже Джареда, но сейчас Джаред казался себе таким маленьким, таким беспомощным и слабым, что его едва не трясло. Как он тут оказался? Господи, как? Ублюдок О'Грейди. Дженсен ведь предупреждал, что он ублюдок, что тут никому нельзя верить. Никому. Надо позвать на помощь. Надо кричать, сейчас, пока Пеллегрино треплется, пока они ещё не перешли от слов к делу. Это последний шанс, самый последний, всё... ну кричи же, кричи!  
В трёх шагах от него с яростным змеиным шипением клубился горячий пар.  
\- И видишь ли, какая штука, - не торопясь продолжал Пеллегрино, наблюдая, как взгляд Джареда в панике мечется от погнутой трубы к двери и обратно. - Я ведь поначалу отнёсся к тебе весьма хорошо. Надо же, думаю, такая милая девочка, такой чистый, нежный цветочек. Я собирался заботиться о тебе. Раздобыл бы тебе красивое платьице, хорошую косметику для твоего смазливого личика. Ты была бы моей дорогой девочкой, и никто не посмел бы тебя тронуть. Ты была бы только моей. Мы бы так любили друг друга. Мы ведь родственные души, мы друг для друга созданы... а ты взяла и всё испортила, лживая блядь.  
Он ударил Джареда в пах так неожиданно, что Джаред вскрикнул. Знал, что нельзя, что его шансы выйти живым из этой душной, тёмной комнаты, постепенно заполняющейся паром, тают на глазах. Но было слишком больно, он вскрикнул, падая, и задохнулся, когда крепкая ладонь зажала ему рот.  
\- Ш-ш, - прошипел кто-то ему в самое ухо - и лизнул, заставив содрогнуться от отвращения. Джаред несколько секунд задыхался в душащую его ладонь, а когда она убралась, рухнул, неловко упираясь в пол связанными руками.  
\- Вы с твоим дружком, небось, думали, что ловко меня провели, - голос Пеллегрино, отдаваясь от стен и труб, гудел над его головой. - Ржали надо мной, нежась в своей супружеской постельке. Как мы, мол, здорово наебали этого кретина. И всё потому, что Марк Пелегрино уважает тюремные правила: что чужое, то не тронь. А мы на правила срать хотели, мы и на воле так делали, нам можно. Но здесь не воля. Вам стоило хотя бы поосторожнее трахаться, ребятки, не устраивать посреди бела дня порно-шоу для всего блока. И к Мюррею тебе лезть не стоило. Он стукач от природы, стукач от бога, он слово в слово мне всё пересказал - и я подумал, как же так, почему подстилка себя так смело держит? Может, потому, что не считает себя подстилкой? Ая-яй, подумал я. Как же нехорошо получилось.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - выдавил Джаред. Он знал, что сейчас случится что-то очень плохое, и больше не мог, просто не мог выслушивать всё это.  
Голубые глаза Пеллегрино сощурились.  
\- Ну прежде всего - твою несравненную попку. Я берёг её для себя, но раз она уже оприходована кем-то другим, её ценность в моих глазах значительно упала. Но я всё равно тебя выебу, хотя бы чтобы ты поняла, что потеряла, детка. А потом тебя выебут мои друзья. Если бы ты стала моей дорогой девочкой, они бы тебя не тронули, но ты не моя дорогая девочка, ты шлюха, а шлюхами надо делиться. И когда мы выебем тебя, роднуля, тогда мы позовём сюда твоего зубастого дружка. Пусть он увидит тебя такой, жующей собственное дерьмо, с кровавой дыркой вместо задницы. Пусть увидит и сдохнет.  
И Джаред рванулся. Именно тогда, когда Пеллегрино сказал про Дженсена. Не думая, не рассчитывая, не колеблясь - он рванулся, и из-за того, что Пеллегрино, увлечённый собственным красноречием, не ждал рывка, ему почти удалось. Джаред налетел на Пеллегрино плечом, толкнул изо всех сил, и тот отступил на два шага. На два, а надо было на три - шипящая струя обжигающего пара была у него прямо за спиной.  
Не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
И на этом разговоры кончились.  
Пеллегрино восстановил равновесие, бросил взгляд через плечо, на трубу. Когда он посмотрел на Джареда в следующий раз, его глаза были уже не голубыми - они стали белыми от бешенства. От удара у Джареда в голове словно взорвалась петарда, он упал, чувствуя, как течет из уха по шее кровь, и больше уже не смог подняться. На него навалились втроём - четвёртый, наверное, продолжал стоять на стрёме, - в мгновение ока разорвав на нём тюремную одежду. Он дрался, как сумасшедший, но они без особенного труда растянули его на мокром от конденсата полу. Стивен держал его за вытянутые руки, Гренуй с Пеллегрино стащили штаны и трусы. Гренуй ухватил его за щиколотку и дёрнул ногу в сторону, заставляя раскрыться, а Пеллегрино, держа другую, расстёгивал собственные штаны.  
\- Я тебе засажу, - повторял он, как заведённый, - я тебе засажу, о да, я тебе сейчас так засажу, детка, я тебе сейчас так хорошо засажу.  
В его голосе звучало сладостное упоение, и от этого было так тошно, и так безысходно, что Джареда затрясло, и он, не выдержав, закрыл глаза. Всё было напрасно. Он не справится с ними. Не сможет предупредить Дженсена. Он может только лежать и принимать, позволяя трахать себя - то, что и положено делать тюремной суке. Они всё-таки сделали его ею. Всё-таки сделали.  
Пеллегрино приставил член к его оголившемуся анусу, поводил вверх-вниз, медленно, словно растягивая предвкушение. И вломился в него. Сразу же, весь, до конца. И не было никакого страстного укуса и горячего прикосновения мягких губ, нечем было закрыть эту боль.  
Джаред закричал.  
\- Вашу мать, да тише вы там! - рявкнул от дверей голос Джорджа. Пеллегрино застонал, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза, но Гренуй сориентировался вместо него. У Джареда перед лицом мелькнул моток скотча - того самого, которым ему связали руки. Клейкая лента залепила рот, туго обмотавшись вокруг затылка. Он мотнул головой, вздрагивая от ударов, с которыми член Пеллегрино входил в его тело. Гренуй снова схватил его за ногу, оттягивая в сторону так, что заныли связки, позволяя Пеллегрино войти поглубже.  
\- Это он тебя так? - выдохнул тот, царапая ногтями свежие следы от укусов у Джареда на груди. - Тебе нравится, когда тебе делают больно, да? Ах ты моя девочка, ну что ж ты не пришла к папочке раньше. Папочка тебе бы сделал так хорошо...  
Он укусил Джареда за сосок - до крови, но это уже не умело значения. Он трахал Джареда, он получил всё, что хотел, и не имело значения ничего больше. Джаред вытянулся, обмяк и закрыл глаза. Справа гудел раскалённый котёл, слева шипела струя пара, пот градом катил по его лицу и груди, и чужое, тоже липкое от пота тело наваливалось на него, вбивалось в него, вжималось ему в живот. Всё, чего ему теперь хотелось - чтобы Пеллегрино перестал наконец трепаться и довёл дело до конца.  
До самого что ни на есть конца. Совсем.  
Это длилось очень, очень долго. Продолжая называть его шлюхой, блядью и своей непослушной девочкой, вмяв пальцы в его бёдра до синяков, Пеллегрино наконец в него спустил, и только почувствовав, как зад заполняется горячей спермой, Джаред понял, что, в отличие от Дженсена, Пеллегрино не использовал презерватив. И его дружки наверняка тоже не станут заворачиваться такими предосторожностями. Джаред сухо всхлипнул, потёрся лицом о плечо - от жары и пота клей расплавился, скотч на губах едва держался, хотя перекрутившаяся лента всё ещё крепко стягивала запястья. Пеллегрино вышел из него, с оттяжкой шлёпнув по заднице, и напоследок нежно, почти целомудренно поцеловал его подрагивающее колено.  
\- Мы могли бы быть так счастливы вместе, - печально сказал он. - Вперед, парни. Кто следующий?  
Только когда он сказал это, Джаред понял, что он всерьёз. Что они не собираются на этом останавливаться - их четверо, и они намерены сделать это с ним все. Боже, где же охрана? Куда свалил О'Грейди? И сколько они уже времени здесь, ведь не могут же пятеро заключенных валандаться чёрт знает где полдня?! Но рассудок, холодный, сволочной рассудок подсказывал, что прошло едва ли больше десяти минут с тех пор, как он переступил порог бойлерной. Только десять минут, а от него уже почти ничего не осталось. Ничего, кроме тюремной суки.  
От этой мысли Джаредом овладел ступор, и он пропустил момент, когда на него навалился следующий. Это был Гренуй, его лысая, мокрая от пота башка лоснилась в мутном свете бойлерной. Он развёл обмякшие ноги Джареда и зарылся носом в волосы у него на мошонке, шумно втягивая запах.  
\- Ну? - хохотнул Стивен, всё ещё державший Джареда за руки. - И чем он теперь пахнет?  
\- А чем может пахнуть течная сука? - отозвался Гренуй. - Случкой.  
Он заелозил лицом у Джареда в паху, задевая носом вялый, холодный член. Потом ткнулся в анус, но сразу разочарованно выпрямился.  
\- Что за нахер? Почему там так узко? Босс, как вы влезли туда?  
\- Босс у нас любит тесных тёлочек, - бросил от двери Джордж, и Гренуй скривился.  
\- Ну а я люблю нормально растраханных блядей. Чем там Шарки занимался три месяца, жопу ей лизал?  
Джаред слышал их голоса как в тумане, как во сне. В заднем проходе пульсировало, как после того единственного раза с Дженсеном - и совсем не так. Тогда биение пульса, прилив крови были такими сладкими. А сейчас казались симптомами какой-то ужасной болезни. Болезни, от которой он умрёт.  
Он почувствовал, как в анус забираются верткие толстые пальцы, и содрогнулся. Попытался выпихнуть их - скорее инстинктивно, чем вправду на что-то надеясь. Слова Пеллегрино о том, что Дженсен увидит его таким, колотились в мозгу. Он увидит. Так или иначе, увидит. И что будет тогда? Кому он будет нужен тогда?  
Страх, отвращение и тоска отступили через миг, когда всё затмила боль. Гренуй просунул ему в задницу не пару пальцев - он просунул кулак целиком. И продолжал засовывать, глубже и глубже. Джаред закричал снова, боль была нестерпимой, невыносимой, хуже страха перед паром, бьющим из трубы. Скотч почти весь отошёл от его лица и не заглушил крик. Ему опять зажали рот, и он кричал в эту руку, пока в его кишки проталкивалась громадная мускулистая лапища.  
\- Вот так, - приговаривал Гренуй, - так-то оно будет лучше.  
Когда он вытащил кулак, Джаред почувствовал себя чудовищно пустым. Развороченный зад уже не пульсировал - он горел, словно туда загнали кочергу, и никак не закрывался, как ни старался Джаред сжать отверстие. Он чувствовал, что там что-то разорвано, чувствовал кровь, бегущую по ногам и скапливающуюся под ягодицами на полу. И в это месиво Гренуй погрузил свой член, покрякивая от удовольствия, втягивая запах раздувающимися ноздрями - запах крови, спермы, мочи. Пеллегрино сменил Стивена, теперь он держал Джареда за плечи, не держал даже - обнимал, подталкивая вперёд, навстречу вбивающемуся в него Греную, приговаривая что-то своим ласковым, хрипловатым голосом. В какой-то момент Джаред ощутил ладонь у себя на лице и понял, что ему утирают слёзы со щёк. Но он уже не знал, чья это была рука.  
Он не вырубился, хотя никогда ни о чём так не мечтал, как об этом. И потому запомнил всё - и Стивена, сменившего Гренуя, и Джорджа, который был последним и трахал его, кажется, дольше всех. Потом они поставили его на колени, отодрали от лица свалявшиеся остатки скотча, и Пеллегрино вложил в его рот свой член, снова налившийся краснотой. И Джаред даже не смог подумать о Дженсене, о том, что тот никому не позволил бы сделать с собой такое. Он не был Дженсеном, и он позволил. А значит, он заслужил. Ему было очень больно, вместо ануса была одна сплошная рана, и он знал, что рано или поздно им надоест, и тогда они отпустят его или убьют, это было уже всё равно. Поэтому он не стал сопротивляться члену, толкающемуся ему в горло, и не попробовал отвернуться, когда струя спермы ударила ему в лицо, испачкав щеку и губы. Пеллегрино взял его за волосы, поднимая голову, и посмотрел в глаза - внимательным, изучающим взглядом. И на мгновение Джареду почудилась в его взгляде жалость, смешанная с отвращением.  
\- Наверное, хватит. Хорошо, но мало, да ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Может, ещё по разочку?  
\- Нет, О'Грейди сказал полчаса, значит полчаса. Не стоит выводить босса из себя. Пошли, ребята.  
И они ушли, ушли и оставили его там, связанного, голого, истерзанного, на склизком грязном полу рядом с плюющейся паром трубой. И никто из них, даже Пеллегрино, не оглянулся, выходя.  
Джаред лежал какое-то время неподвижно, он не знал, сколько. Из него вытекала кровь, много крови, и он подозревал, что если полежит так ещё какое-то время, то может не подняться совсем. Ему так хотелось потерять сознание. Почему, господи, почему он не мог? Он попытался наконец встать, споткнулся, снова упал, и, отчаявшись, пополз по грязному полу, оставляя за собой кровавый след.  
Он был уже почти у порога, когда дверь распахнулась, чудом не ударив его по голове. Джаред увидел две широко расставленные ноги в униформе охраны и свешивающуюся вдоль бедра резиновую дубинку.  
\- Надо же, - протянул офицер О'Грейди. - С тобой, похоже, что-то стряслось?  
Джаред всхлипнул. Боже, только не это ещё. Хватит. Просто хватит. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ну, ну. Нечего реветь, не баба. А это что за дерьмо? Блядь. Говорил же им... ладно. Ты, парень, наверное, хочешь в лазарет?  
Это был самый идиотский вопрос, который доводилось слышать Джареду. Но, конечно, этого он не сказал.  
\- Да...  
\- Чего? Не слышу.  
\- Да, - всхлипнул Джаред.  
\- А-а. Вот оно что. Ну, попроси.  
Господи, ЧТО?!  
\- Пожалуйста...  
\- Как следует попроси. Проси, сука!  
\- Пожалуйста... мне нужно... в лазарет... - сказал Джаред, подтягивая к груди замотанные скотчем руки, и заплакал, заплакал по-настоящему, так, как не плакал с детства, с тех пор, как упал с велосипеда и сильно разбил колено, и потекла кровь, и было так больно, Господи, ему тогда казалось, что было так больно.

 

В тюремном лазарете ему вкололи что-то - наверное, морфин, потому что Джаред сразу стал куда-то проваливаться, и ощущение было не из приятных. Доктор - приземистый, очкастый, с равнодушными глазами и холодными руками, - сказал, что это поможет Джареду уснуть, но он уснул далеко не сразу, и запомнил слишком многое из того, как его мыли и зашивали. К счастью, где-то посередине процедуры он наконец отключился, и в себя пришёл на чистой, выстланной свежей простыней постели, рядом с большим зарешеченным окном, выходящим на тюремную вышку, на которой, облокотившись о перила, курил охранник.  
Джареду было трудно шевелиться, трудно даже открывать глаза, но он чувствовал, что с ним рядом кто-то сидит, и заставил себя повернуть голову. Он знал, что это невозможно, посещения в лазарете запрещались, да и не может быть, чтобы Дженсен... словом, чтобы он захотел быть здесь.  
Но он был здесь. Сидел на табуретке, сгорбившись и вцепившись скрюченными пальцами во всклокоченные волосы. Джаред не видел его лица, только растрепанную макушку и пальцы с обгрызенными ногтями.  
Он не хотел говорить, он не знал, что сказать, но не сумел удержать рвущего горло вздоха. Звук получился задушенным и жалким, но Дженсен тотчас вскинулся. Джаред не успел отвести взгляд, просто не хватило сил - и увидел это. Там.  
Такое чёрное. Такое чёрное...  
\- Эй, - хрипло сказал Дженсен. - Привет.  
Джаред стиснул губы. Не надо. Просто не надо ничего говорить. Не надо делать вид, что он рад. Или надеется. Или что угодно. Ничего больше нет и не будет.  
Дженсен потянулся и взял его за руку.  
Джареду словно вогнали в мозг раскалённый гвоздь. Он рванулся всем телом - не осознанно, самому ему не достало бы сил на такой рывок. Тело рванулось само, так, что едва не выскочила игла капельницы, прилепленная пластырем к сгибу его локтя.  
\- Не трогай! - выпалил он - и удивился тому, что голос звучал почти как прежде.  
\- Не буду, - пробормотал Дженсен, неохотно разжимая пальцы. - Я...  
\- Зачем ты пришёл?  
Дженсен смотрел на него какое-то время. Потом сказал очень тихо:  
\- Это был он. Да?  
Не было нужды уточнять, кого он имеет в виду. Не было нужды даже спрашивать. Кто же ещё это мог быть? Кто ещё задумал растоптать Джареда с той первой минуты, как он переступил порог этой проклятой тюрьмы? И он добился своего. Он хотел, чтобы Дженсен увидел Джареда таким - комком грязи, куском дерьма, с зашитым задом, со ртом, растянутым чужим членом. Они нарушили правила - Джаред их нарушил, когда решил, что даже здесь, за этими решётками и под дулами автоматов, можно просто любить и быть любимым. Но нет, нельзя. Здесь есть ебари и есть их суки. И ничем другим он быть никогда не сможет.  
И Дженсену нечего здесь делать.  
Хотя...  
\- Он собирается тебя убить, - сказал Джаред. Это он должен был сказать, обязан - и в голове вдруг дёрнулась мысль, что, раз Дженсен здесь, значит, Пеллегрино по крайней мере ещё не успел осуществить свою угрозу. Впрочем, он ведь сказал, что сперва позволит Дженсену увидеть Джареда. Таким.  
Таким мерзким, боже.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Дженсен. - И я хотел попросить тебя, если ты сможешь, не заявлять на него.  
Джаред обратил на него ничего не выражающий взгляд.  
\- Как только тебе станет лучше, начнут расследование. Такое... словом, это слишком даже по местным меркам. Начальник тюрьмы этого так не оставит. Они спросят, кто это сделал. Джаред, не говори им. Пожалуйста.  
Вот, значит, как. Ну конечно. Стукач - он по-любому стукач. Крыса. А правила есть правила. Не стучи, даже если тебе вывернули наизнанку и нутро, и душу, вываляли в грязи, вышвырнули на помойку. Всё равно молчи. И попроси перевод в блок для жертв и стукачей. Будь жертвой, но не будь стукачом.  
Как благородно с твоей стороны, Дженсен, напомнить мне об этом. Спасибо.  
\- Хорошо, - безжизненно сказал Джаред. - Это всё?  
\- Нет. Я...  
\- Я хочу спать.  
Дженсен подался вперёд. Джаред заметил, что изменились не только его глаза - морщинки в уголках глаз стали глубже, и прибавились новые, возле рта. Джаред вспомнил, как целовал этот рот, как стонал в него, принимая ласковые игривые укусы. Неужели это правда было с ним? Неужели было хоть что-то в его жизни до той минуты, когда он вошёл в бойлерную? Всё это казалось каким-то сном. А сны не считаются.  
Дженсен молчал. Джаред слишком устал, чтобы бороться с ним, с этим его непонятным (хотя чего уж тут непонятного?) взглядом. Он вообще устал бороться. У него теперь был только один путь - вниз, и ему было всё равно, что ждёт на самом дне.  
\- Прости меня, - сказал Дженсен, встал и ушёл.  
А Джаред отвернулся и закрыл глаза, мысленным взглядом продолжая видеть отпечатавшийся на веках силуэт оконной решётки.  
Он пробыл в лазарете четыре дня. На второй день его, как и обещал Дженсен, навестил начальник тюрьмы. Он держался приветливо и немного смущенно, заверил, что подобные "инциденты" в его тюрьме - возмутительное исключение, а никак не правило, и что виновные будут покараны, Джареду только нужно назвать имена.  
\- И что им будет? - не удержавшись, спросил Джаред. Ему просто стало вдруг любопытно.  
\- Зависит от их срока, - поколебавшись, ответил начальник. - Если пожизненное, то от трёх до шести месяцев одиночного заключения. Если нет, то в их личные дела будет внесена пометка, и они лишатся возможности досрочного освобождения. Конечно, если вы, Падалеки, не решитесь заявить на них в суд. Тогда они могут получить дополнительный срок, который будет приплюсован к...  
Он объяснял что-то ещё, но Джаред уже закрыл глаза. Суд. Сидеть на свидетельском месте, клясться говорить всю правду и ничего, кроме правды, а потом рассказывать, как Гренуй запихивал ему в задницу кулак, и как Пеллегрино говорил всё то, что говорил. Здорово. Он жертва, и почему-то именно он должен быть снова наказан. Неужели хоть кто-то соглашается на такое?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он наконец.  
\- Простите?  
\- Я не знаю, кто это был. Я не видел их лиц. Там было темно.  
И Джаред замолчал, и все дальнейшие попытки начальника убедить его разбивались об этом молчание, как о стену. Он был, похоже, неплохим человеком, этот начальник исправительного заведения штата Техас "Барсучья нора", и, вставая, он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Сынок, я понимаю, что тебе нелегко. Но подумай, если ты не расскажешь, что знаешь, дальше станет только хуже. Они не оставят тебя в покое. И я не могу позволить тебе подать новое прошение о переводе, потому что тогда всё это дерьмо всплывёт наружу, а я дорожу репутацией моей тюрьмы. Это внутреннее дело, и я готов сделать всё, чтобы решить его по справедливости, но только в этих стенах. Подумай над этим.  
И Джаред кивнул, потому что именно этого от него и ждали. Хотя тут не о чем было думать.  
На следующий день к нему заглянул тюремный психолог. Джаред так и не понял, чего тот от него хочет, и психолог тоже ушёл ни с чем, и тоже добавил на прощанье. что если Джареду захочется поговорить, он всегда может обращаться. И опять-таки, тут не о чем было говорить, так же, как и думать.  
Ещё через день его выписали из лазарета.  
У "Барсучьей норы", несмотря ни на что, в самом деле имелась кое-какая репутация, появившаяся, видимо, не на ровном месте. Со стороны это было образцово-показательное заведение, и администрация весьма дорожила подобным статусом. Поэтому Джаред всё же получил послабление, несмотря на упорное нежелание сотрудничать с представителями здешней власти: его перевели в другую камеру, как он подозревал, по рекомендации психолога. Неужели мозгоправ решил, что всё это сотворил с Джаредом Дженсен? А хотя какая разница. Джаред был только рад съехать оттуда. Он не смог бы больше находиться в той камере, спать на той койке, где они... где, словом, всё это было. Его определили в камеру сорок шесть - пустую, освободившуюся на днях. Значит, какое-то время он сможет пожить один, не будучи при этом в полной изоляции. Это было всё, что начальник тюрьмы мог для него сделать, учитывая отказ Джареда перейти в спецблок. Что ж, Джаред был признателен и за это.  
Он шёл по двору с охапкой свежего постельного белья, совсем как в первый свой день здесь - и совершенно не так, как тогда. Теперь ему было всё равно, кто и как на него смотрит, кто и что кричит ему вслед. Он просто не видел и не слышал этого - он шёл, словно окутанный плотным коконом, сквозь который мир виделся мутным и эфемерным, как в компьютерных ужастиках. Джареду было в этом коконе уютно, тепло и одиноко, и это было лучшее, что могло происходить с ним после всего. Он прошёл через двор, поднялся на третий ярус тюремного блока, нашёл свою камеру, положил бельё на нижнюю койку и сел, поморщившись. Врач в лазарете сказал ему, что сидеть нельзя, лучше стоять или лежать, но прямо сейчас ему хотелось просто посидеть, нагревая место.  
Он опасался, что к нему тут же набежит толпа незваный гостей, но ошибся. Никто не к нему не пришёл.  
Обед Джаред пропустил, и ужин тоже. До отбоя оставалось меньше часа, когда его уединение наконец нарушили. И сделал это тот единственный, кого Джареду не хотелось видеть больше вообще никогда.  
\- Уйди. Пожалуйста, - сказал он, едва увидев Дженсена на пороге, и тот примирительно вскинул ладонь.  
\- Сейчас уйду. Я на пару слов.  
Джаред молча сидел и смотрел на него. Он не мог убежать, и вытолкать его не мог, не мог даже заорать на него, как когда-то. Боль, постоянно пульсирующая в заднем проходе, несмотря на то, что он продолжал пить анальгетики, стала нарастать, отдавая в живот.  
\- Я только хочу задать тебе вопрос. Вернее, два. Ты только ответь, пожалуйста, а потом, клянусь, я навсегда исчезну из твоей жизни, - сказал Дженсен, и это прозвучало так неотвратимо, так окончательно, что едва не пробило сенсорный кокон, в который Джаред закутался, словно в одеяло, и в котором ему было почти спокойно.  
\- Ну? - хрипло спросил он.  
И Дженсен спросил:  
\- Ты умеешь плавать?  
Джаред не отвечал некоторое время, пытаясь понять, не свихнулся ли, в самом деле. Потом медленно, очень медленно кивнул, так и не уверенный до конца, что правильно расслышал вопрос.  
Дженсен выдохнул, словно от облегчения. И - Джаред глазам своим не поверил, как перед тем не поверил слуху - улыбнулся. Совсем чуть-чуть, но... это была та самая улыбка, которую Джаред в той, другой жизни, успел полюбить.  
\- И ещё одно. Очень важное. Тебе было хорошо со мной?  
"НЕ НАДО!" - чуть было не закричал Джаред. Не надо, зачем ты, ну за что ты так со мной... разве тебе не достаточно всего, что...  
Улыбка Дженсена поблекла, но он продолжал смотреть Джареду в лицо. Продолжал ждать ответа. Кажется, ему и правда было нужно это знать. Кажется, он действительно сомневался.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - ответил Джаред. - Знаешь, что было.  
\- Мне с тобой тоже, - сказал Дженсен Эклз очень, очень тихо - и протянул ему руку ладонью верх. - Пойдём со мной. Пойдём, и всё это закончится. Навсегда.  
Закончится навсегда - эти слова были для Джаред райской музыкой. Он поднялся, как завороженный, и шагнул к Дженсену. Тот уронил руку прежде, чем Джаред ее коснулся - да Джаред и не собирался, и они просто пошли рядом, вниз по лестнице, мимо болтающих и прохаживающихся заключенных, кидавших на них любопытные взгляды.  
Джаред не видел, куда Дженсен его ведет, он просто шёл за ним до тех пор, пока они не остановились. И пока он не узнал эту камеру.  
\- Пеллегрино, - прозвучал голос Дженсена. - Выходи.  
Окружающий их гул повседневной тюремной жизни внезапно отдалился и затих. Джаред стоял, окаменев, и смотрел, как человек, который изнасиловал его и пустил по кругу, вразвалочку выходит из камеры, в которой пытался принудить его ещё в тот самый первый день. Увидев Джареда, Пеллегрино просиял, словно чрезвычайно довольный кот. Он потянулся, расслабленно поскоблив спину своими аккуратными ухоженными ногтями.  
\- Кого я вижу. Что, Шарки, всё-таки решил продать мне свою сучонку? Поздно, братец. Она мне уже неинтересна. Но я рад, что ты заглянул. Хочу назначить тебе свиданку, поболтаем немного с глазу на глаз, что скажешь?  
Его свита - их теперь было не трое, а гораздо больше, тогда в бойлерную он взял только самых близких - понемногу собиралась вокруг них, сжимая круг. Джаред и Дженсен стояли в кольце мрачных, враждебных, недобро ухмыляющихся лиц. Они убьют нас, понял Джаред. Сначала Дженсена, потом меня. Но не здесь и не сейчас, они слишком умны, эти твари, и осторожны, как хищники, живущие в лесополосе, открытой для охотничьего сезона. Они зорко следят за охраной, никогда не полезут на рожон, но всегда найдут лазейку, чтобы сделать свои поганые дела. Это здешние правила, и они умеют жить по ним. А я так и не смог научиться. Не захотел.  
Но Дженсен же ни при чём. Господи, Дженсен тут совсем ни при чём. Зачем он привёл меня сюда?..  
\- Что молчишь, зайчик? Или, может... - снова начал Пеллегрино всё тем же расслабленным, снисходительным тоном.  
И это были последние его слова, сказанные таким голосом. Джаред так и не узнал, смог ли он позже сказать хоть что-то, и если да, то каким его голос стал после того, что сделал Дженсен.  
Потому что Эклз, не дожидаясь окончания фразы, шагнул вперёд, выбросил вперёд руку и на глазах всей тюрьмы ударил Пеллегрино ножом в пах.  
Рёв, хлынувший со всех сторон, заглушил истошный вопль Пеллегрино. К рёву тут же присоединился топот ног и крики охраны. Кто-то пихнул Джареда, отталкивая в сторону, Дженсена почти сразу заслонили от него, но он успел увидеть, как тот проворачивает нож в ране. Откуда он взял оружие и чего ему это стоило, оставалось только гадать - как и то, на что он рассчитывал, совершая такое на глазах у подельников Пеллегрино и, самое главное, у охраны. Джареда толкнули снова, он едва не упал - и в следующий миг почувствовал, что его хватают, вздергивают на ноги и оттаскивают назад, вжимая ему в горло остро заточенное лезвие, влажное и пахнущее свежепролитой кровью.  
\- Стоять! - заорал над самым его ухом голос - голос Дженсена, господи боже... - Стоять, мать вашу, или я перережу глотку этой суке!  
Гул слегка поулёгся. Перекошенные морды людей Пеллегрино мелькнули перед взглядом - и отдалились, когда их отделило от Джареда и Дженсена полдюжины мужчин в униформе охранников, активно орудовавших резиновыми дубинками. Охранники, стоящие на верхних ярусах, целились в них из винтовок. Один даже выстрелил, и это утихомирило заключенных окончательно - всех, кроме Пеллегрино, который, скрючившись на полу и стиснув руками свой пах, подвывал и поскуливал в луже крови.  
Охранники оттеснили заключенных к камерам. Многие, учуяв заваруху и не желая ввязываться, уже сами зашли туда, добровольно. Старший дежурный по охране громко отдал приказ, и по всему ярусу защёлкали, закрываясь, электронные замки на решётках.  
\- По камерам! - орал офицер О'Грейди, краснея от натуги. - По камерам, нахер, ссыкуны сраные!  
Через некоторое время на нижнем ярусе остались только Пеллегрино, Джаред и Дженсен, продолжающий прижимать к его горлу нож. Джаред чувствовал у себя на щеке его отрывистое жаркое дыхание. Вокруг них, направив на них стволы и взяв дубинки наперевес, стояло человек пятнадцать охраны.  
\- Всё, Эклз, - сказал О'Грейди, - брось нож. Порезвились и хватит.  
\- Стой где стоишь, - ответил Эклз, вжимая лезвие в горло Джаред крепче. Потекла кровь, по шее вниз, щекоча ключицу. Почти как тогда, когда они в первый раз...  
Почему охранники в них не стреляют? Ну подумаешь, один заключенный взял в заложники другого. Велика беда - пристрелить обоих при попытке к бегству, кто потом станет разбираться... или станет?  
Мысли шевелились в голове у Джареда медленно, неповоротливо, но на удивление спокойно. Он всё ещё был в своём коконе, и это его спасало.  
\- Ладно, - сказал О'Грейди. - Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Заберите отсюда эту падаль, - ответил Дженсен, не глядя на Пеллегрино, но и так было ясно, о ком он говорит.  
О'Грейди кивнул паре охранников. Те подняли корчащегося Пеллегрино и поволокли к выходу.  
\- Тебе это с рук не сойдет, Шарки, - сказал О'Грейди, и Дженсен вдруг осклабился, показав ему два ряда своих крепких белых зубов. О'Грейди вздрогнул, и заключенные, с интересом наблюдавшие шоу из своих камер, радостно загоготали.  
\- Дайте мне пройти через двор, - сказал Дженсен, когда гогот утих. "Мне", он сказал, "мне", а не "нам". - И подгоните к воротам машину начальника.  
\- Ты что, совсем идиот? - почти сочувственно спросил О'Грейди. - Ты и мили не проедешь. Да что там, ты двор не перейдёшь, снайперы тебя снимут.  
\- И заодно прострелят башку этой сучке? - Дженсен сжал Джареду волосы на затылке и оттянул ему голову назад, прижимая нож к его горлу плашмя. - Реально думаешь, что такое удастся скрыть от прессы? То-то статейка получится. Парень, мотающий срок за мелкое воровство, зверски изнасилован в тюрьме "Барсучья нора", а потом взят в заложники и застрелен охраной. Как думаешь, на сколько это увеличит правительственные дотации вашему заведеньицу в следующем году? Или, нет, постой... не увеличит, а уменьшит?  
\- Да что ты себе... - начал О'Грейди, но его прервал голос от дверей внизу:  
\- Не спорь, Дэвид. Он прав.  
Начальник тюрьмы стоял у входа в блок, пристально глядя - но не на Дженсена, а на Джареда. Джаред тоже посмотрел на него, сам не зная, что ему делать - то ли просить о помощи, то ли позволить всему идти своим чередом. Дженсен и так уже сделал для него достаточно много - пытался спасти, а когда не получилось, отомстил. Достаточная плата за то, чтобы стать для него билетом на свободу.  
Джаред не знал, что прочитал начальник в его лице. Он отвернулся и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Ты получишь, что хочешь, Эклз. Только отпусти этого бедного мальчика. Ты же лучше всех знаешь, через что ему пришлось пройти.  
\- Вашу машину и проход через двор, - процедил Дженсен.  
И начальник тюрьмы кивнул, а потом отступил, освобождая ему путь.  
Дженсен толкнул Джареда, и они пошли вперёд. Охрана наступала им на пятки, а во дворе охранников собралась целая толпа. Уже стемнело, но свет бил со всех прожекторов, и Джаред зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, увидел пляшущий по земле красный огонёк оптического прицела и почти физически ощутил, как один из таких огоньков ложится ему на лоб. Они не будут стрелять, сказал он себе, чувствуя, как сердце снова даёт стрекача. Не будут, начальник же сказал, что Дженсен прав. Если бы не вся эта блядская история с Пеллегрино, они бы стреляли не задумываясь, но теперь... слишком много дерьма. Чёрт, слишком. Они не станут стрелять, не станут стрелять, не...  
Блядь, почему это казалось таким важным? Почему так хотелось жить? Несмотря ни на что.  
Дженсен подтолкнул его вперёд, ни на йоту не ослабляя хватки. Они прошли по живому коридору, выстроенному охранниками. Высокие железные ворота со скрипом поднялись перед ними. За воротами был пустырь, а дальше - саванна, много-много миль совершенно пустого пространства, где даже полевая мышь была как на ладони. И только вдалеке, милях в полутора, мутно светился в лунном свете стальной каркас моста над рекой Колорадо.  
Было ясно как день, что даже до этого моста они не дотянут.  
\- Отпусти парня, Эклз! - крикнул им в спины начальник тюрьмы, и Дженсен, не ответив, распахнул дверцу машины и толкнул Джареда на переднее сидение, а сам кувыркнулся вперёд, поверх его ног.  
Пуля прошила воздух у Джареда над головой. Он инстинктивно сжался, и Дженсен больно ткнул его локтем в ребро, пробираясь на водительское место и разворачиваясь там, как фокусник, вылезающий из коробки втрое меньше его собственного размера. Гудини хренов... Джаред пригнулся, жалея, что не умеет так же - ему отчаянно хотелось спрятаться под приборной доской. Взревел мотор, машина рванула с места. Ещё одна пуля чиркнула по дверце, и они влетели в непроглядную черноту ночи.  
\- Ты не уйдёшь, - сказал Джаред, выпрямляясь на сидении. Позади уже слышался гул раскручивающихся лопастей вертолёта.  
Дженсен бросил на него странный взгляд - и тут же снова уставился на дорогу.  
\- Я и не собираюсь, - сказал он, вдавливая педаль газа до упора.  
Джареда бросило спиной на сидение. Машина не ехала - летела под двести миль в час, подпрыгивая и виляя. Джаред бросил взгляд на спидометр, а потом - на счетчик бензобака. Твою мать... бензин почти на нуле. Чего и следовало ожидать. Всё это так глупо...  
\- Как только окажемся на мосту, - не отрывая глаз от дороги, сказал Дженсен, - я приторможу, и ты прыгнешь. Сразу в воду, сразу, Джаред. Там темно, если повезёт, они не заметят. Главное, сделай это сразу, не медли ни секунды.  
\- Что? - в изумлении спросил Джаред, и Дженсен добавил:  
\- Постарайся задержать дыхание, сиди под водой, пока они не проедут и вертолёт не улетит дальше. Бензина хватит ещё мили на три, я уведу их так далеко, как смогу.  
\- Но ты же... тебя же... - Мысли перестали ворочаться ленивыми тварями, они опять заметались, закрутились и помчали вскачь, сбивая друг друга. Кокон лопнул, распался. Сон, жуткий кошмарный сон кончился наконец. Или нет?...  
Стальная конструкция старого моста стремительно неслась на них.  
\- Тебя же схватят!  
\- Плевать.  
\- Нет, не плевать! Я не уйду без...  
\- Нет времени пререкаться! - рявкнул Дженсен. - Мне по-любому светит карцер за Пеллегрино, а тебе нельзя возвращаться туда! Нельзя!  
Он круто вывернул руль, и машина, взревев, выскочила на бетонный настил моста. Вертолёт гудел где-то уже совсем близко, гигантские лучи прожекторов шарили по земле в сотне ярдов позади. Ещё полминуты, даже меньше, и они окажутся в пятне света.  
Дженсен резко затормозил.  
\- Пошёл! Сейчас!  
\- Нет, - выпалил Джаред, и Дженсен посмотрел на него с таким бешенством, такими совершенно чёрными глазами, что Джаред испугался бы, по-настоящему испугался бы его, если бы не разучился бояться.  
\- Я это сделал, - сказал Дженсен.  
И Джаред не понял, о чём он, правда не понял, его мысли слишком спутались, и слишком давно он не вспоминал о том, что ещё несколько дней назад волновало его сильнее всего.  
\- Что...  
\- Я убил её. Это был я. Это сделал я!  
Джаред никогда не слышал, чтобы он так кричал. Никогда не видел его таким. Никогда не думал, что он может быть таким... Дженсен, который трогал пальцами его подбородок и...  
Дженсен перегнулся вперёд, через его колени, и рывком открыл дверь пассажирского места. А потом пнул Джареда ногой - просто выпихнул, выбросил из машины на дорогу. Джаред был так ошеломлён, что не смог ему помешать. Он выкатился на асфальт, больно ударившись ребрами, и закашлялся, когда его обдало облаком выхлопных газов из трубы машины, с рёвом сорвавшейся с места. Джаред проследил за ней взглядом, а потом увидел наползающее на него со спины пятно света.  
Оставалось пять секунд. Четыре, три, две. Как до взрыва в кино.  
Джаред перекатился через бок, уцепился за стальную перекладину моста, скользнул вниз и, повисев над пропастью долю мгновения, разжал руки.

 

Год спустя

\- Или вот был ещё случай, - сказал, раскачиваясь на табурете, бородатый мужик в потёртой кожаной куртке. - В Далласе, пару лет назад. Труп женщины со следами укусов по всему телу, с перерезанным горлом. Под подозрение попал её муж. Само собой, экспертиза. Зубы - его. Отпечатки на ноже - тоже его. Это, правда, ещё туда-сюда, нож был с их собственной кухни, там и отпечатки жертвы были тоже. Но вот маленький нюанс. Кусаные раны были нанесены на пару часов раньше, чем резаная рана на горле. Такой маленький пунктик в заключении судмедэксперта, ма-аленький пунктик. Он по сути-то почти ничего не значил. И вот приходит чувак с толстой пачкой бабла и говорит: Стэн, дружок, вот тебе хренадцать штук баксов, а ты потеряй ту страничку, на которой этот маленький пунктик. Потеряй, говорит, и всё. И Стэн теряет. А потом тому парню, мужу жертвы, дают два пожизненных. Из-за одной грёбанной маленькой странички. И это только один такой случай, а знаешь, сколько их было?  
Марти слушал и кивал. Это была его работа - наливать и кивать, и он справлялся с ней на ура.  
\- А потом какое-то такое маленькое дельце становится последней каплей. И Стэн смотрит на себя в зеркало и думает - а скольких невинных ты, пьяная рожа, упёк ни за что ни про что? И знаешь, что тогда делает Стэн?  
\- Напивается? - предположил Марти, и бородач, хлопнув себя по колену, стукнул дном опустевшего стакана по барной стойке.  
\- Точно! Ещё двойную!  
\- Да уж, не повезло твоему приятелю Стэну... - проговорил Марти, заново наполняя его стакан.  
Джаред стоял в углу пустого зала, держась за ручку швабры, и слушал. Это работа Марти - слушать, но бар давно опустел, разошлись даже завсегдатаи, и только этот заезжий чужак, пьяный вдрызг, изливавший душу за барной стойкой третий час кряду, мешал всем им наконец разойтись по домам. Джаред вытирал пол под дальней кабинкой, в его сторону никто не смотрел, и никто не видел, что он выпрямился и слушает пьяную исповедь выпивохи куда внимательнее, чем бармен. Марти поймал его взгляд, чуть заметно скривился и подмигнул. Джаред с трудом заставил себя кивнуть в ответ.  
Конечно, такие совпадения случаются, но всё равно это было так странно. Как... знак свыше, что ли? Вроде того.  
Он бросил тряпку в ведро с мыльной водой, подцепил его, взял швабру и пошёл в подсобку. По дороге заглянул в кабинет, где Нисси, администраторша, сводила дебет с кредитом, выискивая источник недостачи, за которую босс днём чуть не спустил с неё шкуру.  
\- Нисси, я пойду, можно? - окликнул её Джаред, и та подняла на него покрасневшие глаза в потёках туши.  
\- Сэм... Там все разошлись?  
\- Один тип остался у стойки, залип надолго. Я всё вымыл. Завтра приду пораньше...  
\- Ладно, иди, - она снова опустила взгляд, шевеля губами и нервно вертя в пальцах карандаш. Джаред закрыл дверь в кабинет и пошёл в подсобку для младшего персонала - переодеваться.  
Это была Топака, штат Висконсин - маленький городок на Среднем Западе, самый маленький, который он смог найти. Население едва дотягивало до тысячи человек, и самая невзрачная из забегаловок города - всего их было три, и все принадлежали одному владельцу - привлекала мало посетителей, всё больше случайных. Джареду требовалось как раз такое место - поменьше людей и минимум внимания к его особе. Правда, он был теперь не Джаредом, а Сэмом. Просто на всякий случай - он знал, что его давно перестали искать. Официально он числился даже не беглым, а погибшим. Эта история все-таки просочилась в газеты, хотя и в сильно искаженном виде. Считалось, что Дженсен Эклз взял его в заложники при попытке побега - и убил, выбросив по дороге из машины. Тела не нашли, но при общем раскладе начальству "Барсучьей норы" было проще спихнуть его исчезновение на другого заключенного, чем признать, что они упустили сразу двоих.  
Двоих, да. Потому что Дженсен всё-таки сбежал тогда. Одному богу известно, как - Джаред видел, как взорвалась его машина милях в трёх от моста через реку Колорадо. Столб огня до самого неба и дым, клубящийся в свете прожекторов. По официальной версии Дженсен погиб, они погибли оба, но Джаред знал, что это неправда.  
Откуда? Ниоткуда. Просто знал.  
Конечно, обо всём сообщили его матери. Джаред знал, что нельзя показываться домой, и несколько недель рыскал кругами, боясь приблизиться к своему району - там наверняка была расставлена на него ловушка. Но ему повезло, он не только не попался, но и выяснил через соседей, что его мама, узнав обо всём, попала в больницу с сердечным приступом. Там она провела несколько дней, а потом её забрала к себе сестра из Флориды. Джареду очень хотелось дать ей знать о себе, он всё собирался это сделать и никак не мог набраться смелости. Всё собирался, собирался...  
А потом уехал. Просто поймал попутку и покатил куда глаза глядят, как оказалось - на север. И как-то само собой получилось, что осел в этом городке - наверное, потому, что именно здесь смог найти работу, делавшую его невидимкой. Никто не станет слишком пристально рассматривать парня, моющего полы в сортире дешевенькой забегаловки занюханного городка. Он снял домик на окраине, крохотный, но чистый, и, возвращаясь домой каждый вечер, запирая на двери два замка, чувствовал себя так, словно снова сидит в камере четыре на шесть футов. Зато здесь не было людей, которые могли унизить его, как и тех, кто мог бы его любить. Это была хреновая, но жизнь, и каждый её день был лучше, чем то, что могло ждать его, если бы он остался там.... если бы Дженсен не вытащил его.  
"Я сделал это. Я убил её. Это был я".  
Джареду часто снились плохие сны - в них ему было больно, и шипел пар, и кто-то елозил носом в его паху, стискивая мошонку, и чей-то голос, смеясь, приговаривал: "Давай, сука, попроси". Но были и другие сны, ещё хуже, и в них Дженсен перегрызал ему горло, впивался и пил его кровь, и Джаред чувствовал, как она вытекает, не оставляя в нём ни капли. Джаред просыпался весь в поту и страшно злясь, потому что какой-то частью себя знал, что это просто страх, и боль, и тоска от того, что всё сложилось именно так. а не иначе. Что Дженсен никогда не сделал бы такого с ним. Пеллегрино - тот мог бы, да. Но не Дженсен.  
Они были разными, а то, что истерзанное подсознание Джареда смешивало их в одно - это было так чертовски несправедливо.  
Работа отнимала не слишком много времени, и занять себя в Топаке, штат Висконсин, тоже было особенно нечем, так что по вечерам Джаред обычно смотрел старые фильмы и думал. Он очень много думал в этот год, больше, чем за всю свою жизнь - и, к слову, если бы он завёл такую благую привычку раньше, возможно, не вляпался бы во всё это дерьмо с самого начала. По крайней мере он понял наконец правдивость слов его матери о том, что простой, но честный труд скорее сделает тебя счастливым, чем лёгкие деньги, от которых совесть нечиста. Джаред мыл полы - куда уж честнее, - и думать забыл о чужих кредитках. Но он много думал о другом. Например, о том дне, когда Дженсен вывез его за стены "Барсучьей норы". Что именно он тогда сделал и почему? Джареду долгое время казалось, что он знает. Дженсен, конечно, отомстил Пеллегрино - но за что? За то, что тот посягнул на нечто, принадлежащее Дженсену? Нанёс превентивный удар, зная, что его собираются в ближайшее время убить? Да, вполне возможно. И возможно, он правда надеялся вырваться с помощью Джареда, а когда понял, что не выйдет, решил, что пусть спасается хотя бы он... Но почему тогда он спросил, умеет ли Джаред плавать? Спросил до того, как заварилась вся эта каша.  
И ещё, очень важный вопрос, вопрос на миллион: почему он ударил Пеллегрино в пах, а не в грудь или в горло? Нет, Джаред был очень доволен, он бы и сам предпочёл именно это место, окажись нож в его руке. Но Дженсен ранил Пеллегрино, изувечил, однако не убил. Почему?  
Может, потому, что на убийство он всё-таки не способен? На многое способен, но... не на это?  
И значит, он действительно солгал Джареду тогда в машине.  
"Я убил её". И такие чёрные глаза, такие... Джаред так хорошо их помнил. В них плясала сумасшедшинка - всегда она там была, эта сумасшедшинка, когда они разговаривали, или целовались, или сбегали из тюрьмы вместе... сумасшедшинка была, но не было сумасшествия. Никогда не было.  
"Я убил её. Это сделал я. Это был я".  
А это имеет значение? - снова и снова спрашивал себя Джаред. После всего. Имеет?  
Да, имело. Чёрт подери, имело.  
Ты сделал всё это ради меня, потому что ты псих, или ты просто сделал всё это ради меня?..  
Об этом можно было думать до бесконечности. Как один огромный, бескрайний паззл. Только Джаред сомневался, что однажды сможет наконец собрать этот паззл и гордо повесить на стенке в рамочку.  
Сомневался до этого дня.  
Он пошёл домой пешком - тут почти все ходили пешком, в черте города машин всегда было очень мало. Было почти два часа ночи, но большинство дверей стояли открытыми - август выдался жарким, ночной ветерок освежал, а воров тут не водилось как класса. Джаред был, наверное, единственным жителем Топаки, запиравшим на ночь дверь. Подходя к своему дому, он заметил что-то на крыльце - какой-то пакет, оставленный на пороге. Джаред поднял его и при свете фонаря прочёл адрес - его адрес, и его новое имя. Отправитель указан не был. Посылка оказалась довольно увесистой, и Джаред задумчиво повертел её в руках, размышляя, не отправить ли её в мусорный бак прямо сейчас.  
Потому что никто, никто из его прошлой жизни не знал, где он теперь и что с ним.  
Джаред отпер дверь, вошёл и включил свет.  
Почта запаковала посылку на совесть, и следующие пять минут Джаред, пыхтя, отдирал многочисленные ленты скотча и разворачивал три или четыре слоя почтовой обёртки. Наконец он докопался до содержимого - и сел, прямо на пол, там, где стоял. Это оказалась книга, и Джаред узнал её с первого взгляда, несмотря на то, что обложка была так потёрта, что ни названия, ни автора разобрать было невозможно. Именно поэтому Джаред её и узнал.  
Это была Библия, очень старая, даже древняя. Дженсен как-то признался ему, что это фамильная Библия, передававшаяся из поколение в поколение больше века. До тюрьмы у него была тьма ценных вещей, но только этой он по-настоящему дорожил, поэтому и взял с собой.  
И вот теперь, через год, прислал ему.  
Джаред откинул обложку. Между форзацем и первой страницей оказалась вложена открытка с видом горы Мак-Кинли и надписью: «Аляска: На север в будущее». Никакого адреса, ничего. И только два слова на обратной стороне, написанные размашистым твёрдым почерком: "Если захочешь".  
Джаред положил открытку на пол картинкой вниз и стал смотреть на эти слова.  
Хочет ли он?  
У него остался шрам на шее от того укуса, первого, сладкого. У него много осталось шрамов, и на теле, и на душе, но этот единственный был ему дорог, и он прятал его под высокими воротниками, потому что ни с кем не хотел делить. Это было только его. Его и...  
"Если захочешь".  
"Тебе было хорошо со мной?"  
"Я убил её. Это был я".  
\- Я тебе не верю, - сказал Джаред вслух. Ему так давно хотелось это сказать. Вернуть всё назад, прокрутить, остановить на том мгновении, когда сирены выли над их головами и поле шумело от ветра, поднятого вертолётом, и сказать это вслух, громко: - Я тебе не верю, чёрт бы тебя побрал!  
Я тебе не верю, потому что верю в тебя.  
Он поднялся с пола, снял телефонную трубку, набрал номер аэропорта и спросил, когда у них ближайший рейс на Аляску.


End file.
